Irresistible
by Akiko Koori
Summary: TERMINADO SLASH Solo se trataba de un castigo... Un justo castigo... No tenía porqué sobrepasar a ningún nivel más... mucho menos a ese nivel.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias** Slash.

Prólogo 

¡Imposible! -exclamó Minerva con una graciosa arruga en torno a su ceño, rodeando un poco sus cejas y haciendo ver su rostro más severo que de costumbre, si es que eso era posible. -¡Siempre he estado de acuerdo con tus métodos correctivos, Albus, pero esta situación sobrepasa lo tolerable!

Quiz�, Minerva hable de esa inexplicable forma en que nuestra "celebridad" logró involucrar a más alumnos en su ridícula muestra de fama.

No fue sólo el trabajo de Harry -señaló ella con firmeza, no por ello más molestia. - No puedes defender a tu chico por esto, Severus.

No pudo provocarlo...

¡Ja! -la mujer dejó ver un gesto agrio. -¡Todos saben que Malfoy es quien suele provocar!

Y hasta ahora no has enseñado a tu _protegido _a reaccionar de manera inteligente, Minerva.

El tono de Severus no le gustó a la profesora de transfiguraciones. Aunque jamás había sido algo agradable de escuchar, así que no lo tomó muy a pecho y volvió a acomodar su túnica, perdiendo las veces que lo había hecho, casi sin darse cuenta, para su total disgusto.

Me queda claro -continuó Severus -que el culpable sólo es el señor Potter.

Albus Dumbledore enarcó ambas cejas e hizo un ademán afirmativo, absolutamente tranquilo, para exasperación de ambos brujos.

Pienso, sin embargo, que ambos deben recibir un castigo ejemplar -dijo el director sin exaltarse.

Los ojos de Minerva brillaron ante eso.

¡De igual magnitud! -exigió ella.

No están en la misma situación -insistió Severus.

Al contrario -intervino Albus -Ambos tienen igual culpa.

¡Potter lanzó el primer hechizo! -exclamó el profesor de pociones.

¡Tras una provocación imperdonable! -refutó la mujer.

Es más culpable aquél que responde a una provocación –siseó Severus enarcado una ceja –Además, Minerva, No fue Potter quien resultó con una pierna rota.

¡Eso es! –exclamó Albus y se levantó encaminándose hacia la chimenea donde lanzó un puño de polvos _flu_vociferando un claro nombre –Oh, Pomfrey –sonrió – Lamento interrumpirte, pero necesito que detengas la curación del señor Malfoy.

¿Qué? –tres voces confundidas se dejaron escuchar ante la petición.

Con todo respeto, señor director –comenzó la ocupada enfermera –, tengo la poción en las manos, déjeme hacer mi trabajo y podrá seguir con el suyo.

Intento hacer mi trabajo también –dijo Albus con absoluta calma –El señor Malfoy no sanará de la forma convencional.

Creo que no entiendo, Albus –dijo Minerva con un novedoso tic encima de su ceja.

Eras tu quien exigía una sanción justa, Minerva.

No me refería a una _tortura_ en sí –espetó ella -¿Qué invaluable lección va a aprender ese chico?

Me parece notar que tu castigo se limita a _mi_ protegido –comentó Severus con algo de comprensión.

Ambos serán castigados, pero veo que los castigos por separado no han sido relevantes a nuestros jóvenes.

¿_Juntos_? –Minerva se sobresaltó -¿Quieres _otro_ muro derrumbado?

_Sin_ varitas –aclaró Albus.

Son adolescentes –dijo Severus –Tienen suficiente fuerza para estrangularse uno al otro.

No si uno no puede caminar.

Ambos profesores enmudecieron.

¡Eso es absolutamente carente de justicia! –bramó Severus –Ese Potter tendrá toda la ventaja en este castigo.

No estamos hablando de su frívolo y voluble alumno – defendió Minerva al instante –Y de todas maneras, Albus, no entiendo tu intención.

Simple, Minerva –Albus sonrió con suavidad -: convivencia y aceptación.


	2. 01 Castigo ejemplar

**_Notas de la autora_**

_Antes que nada gracias por darse el tiempo de leer esta nueva idea. En lo personal estuve un poco renuente a desarrollarla debido a las semejanzas con un fic que tuve la fortuna de encontrar, sin embargo la idea me estuvo molestando lo suficiente para resistirme a ella. _

_En este caso me intento desenvolver en un ambiente "dócil" y "agradable" (dentro de lo que cabe. Así que no esperen leer mucho de villanos o de sangre (promesa, promesa)._

_Oh, también reduciré los capítulos, al menos el primero, debido a que hago investigación para sustentar este fanfic, me podría retrazar un poco. Eso si, no se preocupen, el fic será terminado. Esa es mi obligación una vez que se ha iniciado._

_Gracias._

_Otra cosa. Por alguna razón que aun no comprendo, ff, esta cambiando los formatos, de tal manera que el capitulo uno ha quedado sin guiones... Intentaré resolver eso entendiendo lo que pasa... mientras tanto ruego su comprensión._

**Shakia Yavanna: **Te estrenas como el primer review para este fic, muchas gracias. Que bueno que me has perdonado... imagino que tiene relación con aquello que ambas sabemos XD. No estás obligada a un club, pero si agradeceré cualquier observación ortográfica (y demás).

**Diabolik: **Creo que Draco es quien menos sufrirá XD. Así que no nos preocupemos por el rubito.

**Anny Pervert Snape: **Oh my good! Ingles puro y crudo!… Imagino que sabes también español... Yo tuve que abusar de una amiga para traducir el mensaje. Yo me fracture el tobillo y me prohibieron apoyar durante el mes completo, así que Draco estará encamado más o menos eso. A eso hay que agregarle la rehabilitación, así que tendremos mucho de que contar.

**Zekhen Angel: **Agradezcamos a Dumbledore por sus ideas, solo eso puedo decir, jejeje.

**Juno Malfoy: **Confío en que sea divertido. Mi conciencia esta dominándome por aquello, que sabemos. XD

**Tomoe Tatewaki: **Aquí esta la actualización, que disfrutes.

**Gala Snape: **Por ahí me dijeron que no aguantaría sin escribir otro fic, aunque terminase el anterior... Creo que esta es la prueba de que tenía razón XD.

**Riku Lupin: **Aquí esta la actualización. Las ideas del director se materializan junto con sus respetables agregados por parte de los profesores. Diviértete.

**Amaly Malfoy: **No eres masoquista... Curiosa quizá... Y no te apures por lo del fic anterior, confío en que este no provoque lágrimas (no muchas). Lo que si me alegra es que estés lista para cualquier cosa. ¿sabes que eso es una buena señal?... a mi parecer estás aprendiendo. Besos y gracias por los buenos deseos, son recíprocos.

**Lena Hiyasaki: **Gracias por leer... en este caso todos (los que van). Por el momento vamos empezando con esta idea, no sé si llegue a ser larga, pero me halagaría tu compañía.

**Remsy Black: **Draco lastimadito... que miedo XD. Bienvenida. Besos.

**Liwk: **Si, creo que hay varias ideas con castigos juntos. Una en especial que me llamó la atención, deberías leerla, esta en mis favoritos (memorias prohibidas). Malfoy si que estará malhumorado, pero... ¿cuándo no lo esta?... así que esto promete. Besos.

**Cerdo Volador: **Yo espero que salga algo ameno... Mis ideas se revuelven de un extremo a otro XD.

**Darkita666: **Anda, apenas vamos empezando... Pero se aceptan los comentarios (Akiko rojita)...

**Oromea Malfoy: **Gracias por lo de "bien hecho", espero mantener la calidad textual (y la idea, claro).

**Rocío de Luna Black: **Aquí esta el cap dos.

Si encuentran errores por ahí, agradeceré que me los hagan conocer. Para mí esto es un eslabón más a la práctica textual, así que agradecería recibir críticas (constructivas).

_Ah si. Dedico este fic a las (y los ) valientes que han leído Tan solo un momento._

****

****

****

**Disclaimer** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias** Slash.

**Capítulo uno: Castigo ejemplar**

No es una solución viable –dijo Draco con acidez, tendido en esa cama de la enfermería con un, nada atractivo, algodón sujeto con una venda alrededor de su pierna izquierda, justo por encima de la rodilla. –No puedo permanecer encerrado en la enfermería hasta que un hueso ensamble, mañana han prestado el estadio de _quidditch _a Gryffindor por mi lesión, no puedo permanecer aquí hasta pasado mañana.

Severus enarcó una ceja ante esas palabras y se mantuvo impasible.

Temo que los conocimientos de recuperación muggle escapan de tu acervo, Draco –comentó con tranquilidad.

Solo son más tardados –dijo el rubio –Una curación mágica tarda segundos y solo es un hueso roto.

El método muggle no solo es lento... Es _muy lento_.

Draco frunció el ceño.

¿Qué tan lento?

Lo suficiente para que pases Navidad en cama y los meses siguientes sin caminar bien... eso, sin tomar en cuenta una rehabilitación intrínseca que te hará odiar el momento en que se te ocurrió que provocar a Potter era una brillante idea.

El rubio cerró la boca al darse cuenta que la tenía abierta.

¿Tan inútiles son en tratar enfermedades?

En definitiva.

¿Y yo debo sanar con ese método?

Es tu castigo.

¡Mi padre no puede permitir esto!

Ya lo hizo –Severus sonrió de esa manera que haría temblar a cualquiera – Yo mismo me encargue de convencerlo.

¡Se supone que estas de mi lado! –protestó.

Resulta –Severus cruzó los brazos – que estoy de acuerdo con el castigo. Hasta tu tienes límites y es momento que los tomes en cuenta.

¡Fue Potter quien me rompió la pierna al derribar ese muro!

Bajo provocación tuya.

Draco enarcó una ceja.

Así que no tengo otra opción¿no?

Solo te resta tener paciencia, Draco –señaló Severus con una gran sonrisa –Paciencia e inteligencia.

¿Hay alguna sugerencia en esas palabras?

Es posible –murmuró con misterio –Tu castigo es el castigo de Potter.

¿En serio? –dijo con cinismo -¿Qué parte exactamente?

Creo que te parecerá interesante conocer a la persona que te atenderá hasta el momento en que sanes.

Hermione levantó la mirada del libro que había estado leyendo y miró a Harry. El chico había llegado hace apenas unos 20 minutos para ponerles al corriente de lo ocurrido y fue Ron quien lo atiborró de preguntas, llenando su charla de una sucesión de exclamaciones acordes a la información que iba recibiendo de manera gradual.

Fue hasta ese momento en que Hermione se atrevió a captar todo lo que su amigo frunció el ceño y frunció el ceño.

Vaya –carraspeó – _eso_ si que es un castigo ejemplar.

¿Una recuperación muggle es un "castigo ejemplar"? -preguntó Ron con la nariz arrugada.

Lo es –dijo la castaña –Un hueso tarda, por lo menos, un mes en soldar... Eso se sigue de una dolorosa rehabilitación.

Harry suspiró.

¿En serio? –Ron parecía entusiasmado -¡Que bien!

Ni tanto –musitó el moreno –Es parte de mi castigo también.

Hermione enarcó una ceja.

Es un castigo inteligente –dijo ella simplemente y volvió a colocar su atención en el pesado libro.

¿Cómo que un "castigo inteligente"? Decídete, Hermione.

Yo seré el enfermero de Malfoy –explicó Harry.

Ron parpadeó absolutamente tomado por sorpresa. Trató de imaginar la situación hasta que su cara ganó un tono rojizo.

�¡Es absolutamente injusto! –exclamó –Ese _hurón_ no tendría la pierna rota si no te hubiera provocado.

Harry no debió responder a la provocación –dijo Hermione con tranquilidad.

No estás siendo de mucha ayuda –acusó el pelirrojo.

Solo pongo las cosas en su lugar –aseguró ella –Malfoy y Harry han estado provocando el 80 de las revueltas (dentro y fuera) del colegio desde que inició el ciclo escolar. Ambos han recibido detenciones por separado y es obvio que no ha funcionado. Por mucho favoritismo que reciban de sus respectivas casas no pueden tentar el límite de los profesores.

Pero Malfoy es quien inició todo. Es siempre quien inicia todo –reiteró Ron.

El que responde es tan culpable como el que provoca.

Ron gruñó.

Harry guardó un prudente silencio para analizar las palabras de su amiga. En realidad entendía a la perfección la intención de la profesora McGonagall, sin embargo, la imagen de sí mismo cuidando de Malfoy siempre terminaba con una desagradable situación, aun peor, que la que provocó todo eso.

Era para estar preocupado en realidad.

Porque en todo eso le había tocado la peor parte: cuidar de un niñito mimado para el que la palabra "no" carecía de sentido. Y lo peor es que el moreno comenzaba a notar esa serie de remordimientos que le hacían ser condescendiente a cualquier tipo de peticiones.

Oh, demonios.

En esos momentos Harry habría deseado ser quien saliera con una pierna rota.

En eso pensaba cuando alcanzó a ver el severo rostro de la maestra McGonagall acompañado de ese claro ademán que le hizo levantarse y caminar hacia ella.

Los veré después –se despidió de sus amigos.

­- Suerte –dijo Hermione.

Si da demasiados problemas, deja que se muera –recomendó Ron.

¡Ron! –regañó la chica.

Por alguna extraña razón, Harry experimentó una sensación de añoranza y se encaminó hasta estar a un lado de la adulta y avanzar detrás suyo.

Harry atravesó la puerta para mirar a la jefa de su casa.

Haz el favor de sentarte –pidió ella y caminó hacia su escritorio – Como ya te han informado, tu castigo empieza el día de hoy; sin embargo ambos profesores estamos preocupados por cualquier retrazo académico que pudiera darse, así que coincidimos en que tomarás las clases por ambos – el chico parpadeó y estuvo a punto de sonreír a medida que comprendía parte de lo que eso implicaba, pero -, a la vez tendrás que cuidar de tu _pequeño altercado_.

No describiría de esa manera a Malfoy –gruñó Harry hasta reparar en un detalle -¿Haré ambas cosas a la vez?

¿Había entendido mal?

Si –respondió la profesora McGonagall como si no notara la incongruencia de sus palabras y se inclinó abriendo uno de los cajones para sacar un artefacto y ponerlo a la vista de Harry -, con ayuda de _esto_.

Harry jamás creyó volver a ver un _giratiempo_ tan cerca. Y mientras la adulta le explicaba la forma de utilizarlo y las precauciones que debía tener, cayó en la cuenta de que ese castigo iba a ser más complicado de lo que había pensado.

A menos que...

Y antes que la loca idea cruce por su mente, debo advertirle que no podrá utilizar este artefacto para "evitar" el momento en que le rompió la pierna al señor Malfoy –advirtió la mujer muy severamente desinflando la poca esperanza que comenzaba a nacer en el moreno – Es bastante peligroso que usted mismo se vea... ¿queda claro?

Si.

En ese momento Harry comenzó a sentirse un tanto molesto por toda la situación. Todo había sido culpa de Malfoy. Si tenía la maldita pierna rota era porque el muy idiota había resultado ser lo bastante _lento_ para alejarse de esa pesada pared.

Sin embargo todo pensamiento se evaporó en cuanto sintió un tacto en ambos hombros y se encontró con la mirada de la adulta, justo frente a él.

Sé que no será sencillo, Harry –dijo la profesora -, pero necesito que aprendas a controlar ese carácter _apasionado_ que piensa después de haberse metido en problemas.

¿Carácter _apasionado_?

Malfoy ofende todo aquello que yo aprecio –se defendió el moreno.

Solo porque tú se lo permites –dijo la mujer comprensiva –Le estás dando la oportunidad de lastimarte.

McGonagall perdió ese gesto maternal y cruzó los brazos.

Puedes retirarte, Potter.

La verdad es que el moreno no estuvo muy satisfecho con esa conversación. Pese a que la jefa de su casa no lo dijo directamente, resultó ser el culpable de lo ocurrido solo por ser quien cambiara de las palabras a los hechos.

Bueno. Quizá no habría sido de lo más inteligente que su hechizo se desviara a una pared, cuando lo ideal era que hubiese impactado directamente en el arrogante rubio, sin embargo no había sido Harry quien empezó con las palabras hirientes.

¿Además que de malo tenía su carácter?

Harry siempre había actuado de forma entusiasmada, tanto para unas cosas como para otras. Era cierto que la tarea no le llamaba mucho la atención y que había materias que no lograban ese mismo interés, pero jamás había recibido una queja de que fuera mal que se comportara así.

¿Y quién iba a cambiar el carácter de Malfoy?

El moreno se acomodó los lentes seguro que nadie le habría dicho a Malfoy que su carácter era _malo_... aun cuando era quien provocaba el 100 de sus peleas.

Ni hablar.

Harry no pensaba ser el que cambiara su forma de ser.

Bueno, por el momento tendría que hacer lo posible porque ese castigo resultase menos tortuoso.

¿Y qué debería hacer primero para ablandar esa situación?

Oh, si.

Ir a la enfermería cuanto antes.

Harry se encaminó al sitio metiendo las manos en las bolsas de su túnica y se sintió absolutamente estúpido en cuantos sus dedos tocaron el metal entibiado del giratiempo.

Cierto.

Tendría que estar en ambos lugares al mismo tiempo.

Que fastidio.

Con ese pensamiento dejó escapar un suspiro y giró para dirigirse a la clase.

No quería tensiones antes del tiempo que tendría que dedicar para estudiar (por los dos).

Así que el moreno caminó hacia su primer clase.

Mientras arrastraba los pies pensó de nuevo que todo eso iba a ser terriblemente difícil.

Sería insoportable.

Continuará...


	3. 02 Nadie más

**Disclaimer** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias** Slash.

**Capítulo dos: Nadie más ...**

La siguiente visita que Harry tuvo que hacer fue a la enfermería. Caminaba con desgana pese a que la clase había resultado bastante amena (gracias a la ausencia de cierto rubio) y lo demostraba a cada paso en que sus pies se arrastraban.

La brisa matutina resultaba agradable, tal como la primera vez en ese mismo día. Harry tendría que conversar con Hermione respecto a esa sensación que provocaba vivir el mismo momento por dos veces, en distintos lugares.

Era fascinante.

Oh, pero todo debía tener su lado negativo. Y el de ese maravilloso instante llevaba por nombre Draco Malfoy.

Demonios.

Harry suspiró agilizando su paso y asegurándose que el libro y los pergaminos que había estado cargando, cuando la clase terminó, no se resbalara en el suelo.

Finalmente se detuvo.

Frente a él estaba la, tan conocida, puerta de la enfermería.

Vaya, ahora que la miraba con más atención, podría compararla como un monumento a su eterna agonía. Justo el símbolo que estaba por absorber su energía extra en _servir_ de enfermero a un completo idiota.

Bien, no había marcha atrás.

Harry empujó la puerta dispuesto a enfrenar las consecuencias de sus actos.

. - ¡Por fin llega! –exclamó Madame Pomfrey inmediatamente y tiró de su mano, tras retirarle todos los pergaminos y el libro, para arrastrarlo hasta la esquina opuesta de la habitación con camas, cosa que alarmó al moreno –He escrito cada recomendación para los cuidados del señor Malfoy así como las cosas que no puede hacer –explicó.

Harry concentró su mirada en la enfermera para no ver a aquel que emitía esa risita despectiva.

. - Si algo se complica –continuó la enfermera – debe llamarme inmediatamente. Nada de experimentos estúpidos o remedios caseros muggles.

. - Para eso tendrían que ponerme otra ¢enfermera¢ –siseó Draco con desprecio.

¢Ignóralo¢, se recomendó Harry sin mirar al rubio siquiera.

. - ¿Entendido? –preguntó la enfermera ignorando también el comentario del rubio.

Harry hizo un ademán afirmativo.

. - Bien –dijo la mujer dando una impresionante y veloz vuelta para caminar hacia la salida.

El chico suspiró y se acercó para tomar ese pergamino donde estaban escritas las indicaciones.

. - Tu _capacidad_ de atención me admira –ironizó Draco – ¿Tu _superfluo_ cerebro comprende las indicaciones o debo comenzar a preocuparme?

. - Creí que ya estabas preocupado –murmuró Harry frunciendo la nariz –Yo lo estaría."

. - Lo que demuestra tu pobre expectativa.

Harry meneó la cabeza. En realidad tenía muchas expectativas respecto a esa situación, pero no deseaba pensar en ello ya que su imaginación se desbordaba hacia caminos comprometidos en donde no solo una pared resultaba derrumbada. Así que hizo un escueto ademán y caminó hacia un lado de la cabecera para mirar un grupo de cajas dispuestas en una mesita. Cada una de ellas estaba debidamente marcada, por lo que no sería difícil cumplir con su administración. Sin embargo el moreno se encontró con unas ampolletas y frunció el ceño mirando atentamente a Draco.

. - Oh – murmuró.

. - ¿¢Oh¢? –repitió el rubio con mala cara –¿Qué significa eso, Potter?

. - Tienes medicación intramuscular.

. - ¿ ¢Intra-¢...? –el rubio enarcó una ceja –Mira, Potter, no me interesa conocer de una cultura que resulta patética para curar una simple herida, pero ya que se trata de mí, debes hablarme con términos absolutamente comprensibles.

Harry torció los labios.

. - Que estés _invalido_ no te da derecho a dar ordenes, Malfoy.

. - Eres capas de explicarlo en términos mágicos¿no? –ronroneó el rubio de una manera que crispó a Harry.

. - ¡Claro que si! –se exasperó el moreno y estuvo a punto de hablar al respecto, pero de dio cuenta que no sabía cómo explicarlo -... Uh...

. - ¿Y bien?

El moreno bufó.

En realidad no había manera de explicarlo ya que no recordaba que la enfermera de la escuela aplicara inyecciones. Pociones si, pero inyecciones no. Así que no podría explicarle _eso_ precisamente a Draco.

. - Ya lo verás – dijo Harry simplemente y comenzó a revisar los libros -¿Por qué debo tomar tus tontas clases también¿Hay algo que debas hacer tu, aparte de quejarte como señorita indignada?

. - ¡No me quejo como _señorita indignada_¡ -gruñó el rubio. -¡Y claro que debes tomar mis clases! Yo no puedo caminar por tu brillantez.

. -Si tan solo no hubiese errado el hechizo.

. -Ohhh –exclamó el rubio con cinismo –De haber pasado no solo tomarías mis clases, _San Potter_, también te harías cargo de estudiar por mí, imbécil.

Porque Draco sabía que un hechizo que había logrado derrumbar un muro de _la escuela_ no era cualquier cosa.

. -Mmmm –Harry ignoró eso revisando ambos horarios. Había asistido a todo... menos a...

. -¿Asesoría especial? –preguntó y siguió leyendo - ¿Con Snape?

Draco se sintió ignorado.

. -Además de ser un completo idiota al tirar a un blanco, pareces idiota también al leer –declaró –Claro que es una asesoría.

Harry suspiró. Sus intentos por no enfadarse por los comentarios del rubio estaban siendo echados a la borda¿no?

. -Sé que es una asesoría –gruñó –Sólo que no contaba con _eso_.

. -Hay muchas cosas con las que no cuentas. Tu puntería debió ser una de ellas¿no, Potter?

. -Deberías estar agradecido que hubiese dado a esa pared –gruñó Harry con impaciencia.

. -¿Lo piensas? –Draco enarcó una ceja -¿Por qué? Tus hechizos no son relevantes, Potter... En mi opinión son el reflejo de quien los hace... Una.. _insignificancia._

Suficiente.

. -Mira –comenzó –No espero que algo bueno salga de todo esto. Pero ya que estamos obligados a soportar la presencia del otro, pido que sea en términos cordiales.

Draco enarcó una ceja.

. -¿En gran _Harry Potter_ se esta _rindiendo_? –ronroneó con una sonrisa.

. -No era de lo que hablaba –borbotó el moreno.

. -Para que halla _cordialidad_ entre nosotros, uno debe estar vencido... Y no pienso ser yo, Potter.

. -Creer que eres lo suficientemente _sensato_ es un error –manifestó Harry con desdén.

. -¿_Sensato_? –preguntó Draco son desprecio -¿Cómo esa asquerosa _sangre sucia_, quieres decir?

. -¡Te prohíbo que llames así a Hermione?

. -¿Qué? –Draco fingió sorpresa -¿Me prohíbes?... Oh, mis más sinceras disculpas, _todo-poderoso-San-Potter_.

El tono con que Draco pronunció esas palabras terminó con la poca paciencia que Harry había estado utilizando en esos momentos.

Casi sin pensarlo sintió la manera en que su mano tocaba la fina varita para extraerla de su túnica al mismo tiempo que miraba a Draco hacer lo mismo.

No importaba.

Y esta vez no fallaría.

Ambos tensaron la varita al frente dispuestos a iniciar otra trifulca. Justo en la enfermería. Hasta que un sonido alertó a ambos y bajaron las _armas_ con la misma velocidad en que las habían levantado.

. -¡Lo olvidaba! –dijo Madame Pomfrey con energía y caminó con pasos acelerados hasta plantarse en medio de los dos -¡Las varitas!

. -¡Qué! –se escuchó una exclamación gemela.

. -No van a destrozar mi enfermería –dijo ella con una mirada suspicaz –Así que entréguenme ambas varitas... ¡Ahora!

. -Debo estar en una clase después de esto –dijo Harry.

. -¿Pero tu cerebro puede con tanto? –se burló Draco en cuanto la enfermera le arrebató la varita.

. -Ya me encargaré de eso –espetó la enfermera tomando la varita de Harry también. –¿Necesitas ayuda con los medicamentos?

. -No –mintió Harry.

. -Bien –la mujer volvió a ponerse en marcha –No quiero heridas extras –advirtió -... En ninguno de los dos –agregó.

Draco suspiró.

Cuando le dijeron que eso sería sin magia no le especificaron que no tendría su varita a la mano.

Una mirada veloz le demostró que Potter estaba bastante impresionado para acordarse de que estaba molesto y pensó con amargura que todo eso iba a ser más difícil de lo que había pensado, aun cuando él era la parte atendida.

Oh, bueno. No era algo que pensara demostrar, de todas maneras.

Antes muerto.

Un pensamiento advirtió al rubio que eso podría ser muy posible teniendo a Potter como enfermero, pero lo ignoró absolutamente al ver que el moreno colocaba un libro sobre su regazo con fuerza innecesaria y comenzaba a hablar de la clase recibida, así como sus tareas.

Claro que sabía que tendría que explicarle las clases, pero no era necesario que estuviera tan molesto.

Draco sonrió conciente que Potter no sabía todo con respecto al castigo. Muy especialmente la parte donde él estaba obligado a facilitar las investigaciones así como proporcionar conocimientos a aquellos detalles donde Harry no pudiera enfrentarse solo, sin mencionar, claro, los deberes extras.

Bueno. Tampoco pensaba decirle.

Así que Draco Malfoy se preparo para escuchar la explicación de Potter sobre transmutaciones avanzadas.

Solo estarían ellos dos en la enfermería. Ese había sido el plan del viejo para que aprendieran Dios-sabe-qué. Por su parte pensaba aprovechar al máximo la situación.

Oh, si.

Sabría cuál era el límite de Harry Potter.

Conocería al enemigo para atacar con más fuerza.

Solo era cuestión de tener paciencia.

Mucha paciencia.

Continuará

He arreglado lo de los guiones iniciales. Se verá extraño, pero me parece aceptable.

Besos.

**Shakia Yavanna**: Oh!... Gracias por leer mis fics de Sailor M… En lo personal me halaga que mis primeros trabajos aun causen _brincos_. Me alegra que esto este resultando divertido, era el objetivo... Aunque debo admitir que me esta costando trabajo... Creo que no he hecho algo con un fin lúdico, en todo caso no en su totalidad. Pero no pienso cambiar la línea, así que haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Gracias.

**Diabolik**: Muy agradecida.

**Gala Snape**: Aquí esta el encuentro.

**Liwk**: Pues eso de "no tardar en actualizar" va a estar difícil. No tanto por falta de ganas... Me he metido en un genero novedoso para mí, más específicamente la comedia (romántica). Pero haré un esfuerzo. A mi también me gusta el carácter de Harry... de hecho cuento con él.

**Inocent Muggle**: No te preocupes, la historia se subirá hasta el final, es un compromiso que o me puedo quitar. Y creo que estos dos tendrán que pasar por muchas cosas antes de que el plan de Albus empiece a dar sus frutos... Desde luego espero ese día con impaciencia.

**Lena Hiyasaki**: La verdad es que lo del giratiempo fue algo accidental, lo admito, pero ya que he pensado en él, pienso hacer muchas travesuras, jejeje. Besos y gracias por todo.

**Igni**: Si, una pared. Harry sabe buscar los problemas en serio¿no?. Y ya tenemos un poco de lo que será ese cuidado, en lo personal planeo que sea... especial.

**Ary Malfoy**: Bienvenida a mi mundo, es todo lo que puedo decir. Creo que habrá sorpresas para ti, muy especialmente con el estilo que me inunda. Lemon Adw?... Bueno, lemon si habrá... No me pienso quedar con las ganas, jejeje, así que solo es cuestión de paciencia.

**Juno Malfoy**: Mujer, te me desapareces cuando más te necesito. Snif. Bueno, me pude arreglar un poco. Draco ya hará algo, no puede quedarse con las manos cruzadas en tan buena oportunidad... de hecho creo que lo envidio.

**Anny Pervert Snape**: Peitos habra!… Tensión sexual…. CLARO que habrá! Ji ji ji. Draco pasivo?.. OMG! Puedo plantear un Inter.?

**Amaly Malfoy**: En realidad el castigo es equilibrado, pero Harry aun no lo sabe. Draco debería hacer los deberes, pero... qué se puede esperar de un Malfoy?... Ah... Sobre lo que me preguntaste en KATSUAI... No he podido hablar con Shizuka sobre la alarma, así que me organizare de semana en semana... Hum, una semana "Irresistible" y a la siguiente "Tan solo un momento (línea original)"... Es decir... el siguiente fin de semana toca en KATSUAI. Besos.

**Yumeko**: Aquí esta la actualización.

**Melocotón**: Bienvenida al mundo del SLASH... Cuando vengan los lemons te avisaré para que cubras tus castos ojitos XD ya que aprecio tu interés por la trama, en si. De acuerdo a los libros Draco tiene clases diferentes, pero en una generalidad son las mismas... En las películas los juntaron, pero las casas no comparten profesor siempre... Así que, para efecto de atormentar a Harryto, voy a diferenciar un poco los intereses, pero no mucho, así que no habrá problema. Lo de los guiones lo tengo solucionado, se verá raro, pero al menos tengo guión.

**Conacha**: El castigo esta equilibrado, pero Harry no lo sabe XD.


	4. 03 Aun enfermo no deja de ser Malfoy

**Disclaimer** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias** Slash.

**Capítulo tres: Aun enfermo no deja de ser Malfoy**

Hermione entró al comedor cargada con varios libros y los acomodó sobre la larga mesa, donde estaban sus amigos, encontrando a Harry con una jeringuilla jugueteando entre sus dedos. Eso le hizo sonreír y se acomodó tomando una pieza de pollo en su plato.

.-¿Hay manera de inmovilizar a ese imbécil y ponerle una inyección?

La muchacha meneó la cabeza.

.-¿Sabes aplicar una inyección?

.-No -dijo el moreno.

.-Eso podría ser doloroso.

Harry sonrió provocando que Hermione suspirara.

.-En ese caso deberías atarlo con una cuerda -sugirió ella y miró esa jeringa moviéndose entre los dedos de su amigo -¿Por qué no practicas con esa cosa? Sería más saludable para ambos.

.-No creo _querer_ eso -murmuró Harry con mal humor -Ese idiota no deja de enfadarme ni estando _indefenso_ en una cama.

¿"Indefenso"? -se sorprendió la morena. -Jamás imaginé que describirías a Malfoy con esa palabra.

.-No puede moverse, así que eso lo hace "indefenso".

.-Y ese "indefenso" es quien te molesta -apuntó Hermione viendo a Ron acomodarse. -Creo que deberías ignorarlo.

.-Dejar que se muera es una buena manera de ignorarlo -intervino Ron con buen humor. Desde que Malfoy había comenzado a faltar a deambular por los pasillos había estado de perfecto humor.

.-Ya basta, Ron -protestó Hermione -Y tú -miró a Harry -, más vale que aprendas a aplicar una inyección correctamente, así que te enseñaré.

Ambos chicos hicieron una mueca.

.-¿Y cómo se ve el hurón? -preguntó Ron- ¿Está suficientemente jodido?

.-¡Ron!

.-En realidad se ve bastante entero -dijo Harry con mal humor- Estuvimos a punto de pelearnos de nuevo, pero Madame Pomfrey llegó y nos quitó las varitas.

.-No te conviene provocar una pelea más -aconsejó la muchacha- Razón de más para que aprendas a inyectar.

.-Pero yo no provoqué nada -Harry la miró - En vez de romperle una pierna debí romperle la quijada.

Hermione giró los ojos con exasperación.

.-Aprenderás a inyectar- concluyó.

Harry se ahorró una serie de quejas que se le ocurrieron en ese momento. La verdad es que comprendía que su amiga insistiera en que las cosas se hicieran bien, después de todo era parte de su admirable educación. Y de todas maneras no resultó ser tan difícil ya que ella le recomendó no realizarlo con temor.

Pero ¿quién tendría temor de inyectar a Draco Malfoy?

Al contrario; Harry mantuvo en secreto su morbosa satisfacción.

Así que no fue difícil aprender, y Harry estuvo bastante tranquilo hasta que su amigo protestó.

.-¿En la nalga¡Que asco, Hermione!

¿Nalga?

Harry arrugó la nariz.

.-¿En la nalga? creí que también se podía en las venas.

.-Por favor, Harry- la muchacha puso los ojos en blanco -Es más fácil que lo voltees para pincharle una nalga a que intentes localizar una vena, pinchar, meter medicina, pelear, evitar que te golpee y responder (todo a la vez).

.-Uh...

.-¡Pero se trata de una _nalga_ de Draco Malfoy!- insistió Ron.

.-Sugiero que te olvides de la _nalga_ y pienses en el bienestar de Harry- dijo ella con disgusto -No es fácil dar un golpe estando de espaldas¿no?

Harry suspiró.

.-Está bien- dijo levantándose -Vamos a clase... Después de eso tengo una asesoría especial que Malfoy insistió en tomar.

.-Deberías darle datos erróneos- recomendó Ron caminando a un lado suyo.

.-No puedo. La profesora McGonagall dijo que me evaluaría a través de él.

.-¡Qué injusto!

Hermione hizo un ademán resignado y tomó sus libros de nuevo para alcanzarles.

La muchacha tenía una sospecha de que el castigo de Malfoy y Harry arrojaría un resultado inesperado, pero aún no podía visualizar un futuro respecto a ello.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Draco Malfoy podía llegar a ser realmente impaciente cuando algo le impedía hacer lo que quería... o necesitaba...

... y en esos momentos necesitaba ir al sanitario...

Era un buen instante para odiar el momento en que Harry Potter entró en su camino, el día que le rompió la pierna...

Odiarlo incluso en el momento justo que se encontraron antes de entrar a Hogwarts.

Maldito Potter.

El rubio se planteó la seria posibilidad de levantarse solo cuando escuchó los animados pasos de alguien.

Un tanto incomodo por la interrupción vio entrar a Blaise Zabini con un andar que denotaba un plan malévolo (seguramente planeado) al que sería irremediablemente invitado.

.- Se te ve bastante bien –dijo el chico al instante.

.-No es la opinión que tengo de mí mismo –dijo Draco con un gruñido –Traes tu varita¿cierto?

Blaise enarcó una ceja.

.-Tienes que hacerme levitar hasta el sanitario... –pidió con molestia.

.-¿No debería estar Potter aquí para ayudarte? –preguntó Zabini.

.-¿Ves a ese idiota aquí? –espetó Draco.

Zabini suspiró y, encogiendo los hombros, asistió a su compañero. Se mostró tranquilo durante la operación hasta tener de nuevo a Draco en cama y sentarse a la orilla del colchón.

.-Bien –Draco bufó -¿Qué me traes?

.-Algo que hará dulce tu estancia en este lugar –prometió el muchacho sacando un pequeño frasco con una sustancia que a Draco se le hizo familiar –No fue fácil conseguir esto, así que te recomiendo que la uses sabiamente y nos cuentes a todos.

Draco arrugó la nariz.

Se le ocurrieron muchas razones para no usar la poción, pero comprendió que ninguna era "aceptable" dada la situación en la que estaban, ya que sería terriblemente fácil. Y desaprovechar una oportunidad así no lo perdonaría, ni él.

.-Bien –dijo con una sonrisa tomando el frasco para guardarlo debajo de la almohada.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.-... absolutamente necesario – terminó la profesora McGonagall tendiendo un pergamino a Harry y comenzó a ordenar cosas en su escritorio –Esa asesoría es muy importante para el señor Malfoy y no puede faltar a ella.

.-Creí que solo tomaría las clases que llevamos ambos –insistió Harry.

.-Eso me demuestra que no ha leído su horario, señor Potter.

La verdad es que no.

.-Se especifica claramente las clases que tomará –continuó ella ignorando el aturdimiento de su alumno –Y entre ellas se toma en cuenta aquellas que el señor Malfoy no toma simultáneamente con usted (cosa que agradezco).

.-Oh –Harry frunció el ceño.

.-Ahora le aconsejo que no pierda más tiempo y haga funcionar ese giratiempo –recomendó ella –La hora de la medicina pasó a mitad de la clase.

Harry hizo una mueca.

.-¿No le parece que me tocó la peor parte del castigo? –murmuró –Soy enfermero de un niño mimado y, prácticamente, estudio por él.

.-No debes estudiar por él –dijo ella con la nariz arrugada –Solo asistes a clase por él... Cosa que podría hacer perfectamente si no le hubieras roto una pierna.

Oh...

Harry se sintió atrapado por el simple hecho de fallar un poquito la puntería.

.-Entiendo... –musitó finalmente y giró sobre sus pasos para enfrentar ese funesto destino –Me haré cargo de la situación.

McGonagal estuvo a punto de señalar que no le había agradado esa frase, pero recordó que, tras ese castigo, había un valioso aprendizaje (según Albus). Así que se limitó ver la manera en que su pupilo arrastraba los pies para salir de la aula y, seguramente, hacer funcionar el giratiempo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Potter se veía molesto.

... mucho...

¿Tan mal era tomar clase en su lugar?

Bah¡era su obligación ahora!

Draco lo miró en silencio, mientras pensaba en una buena manera para burlarse, cuando lo vio acercarse a esos ridículos medicamentos inútiles donde tomó esa... _cosa._

.-¿Qué rayos es eso? –preguntó inmediatamente.

.-Humm –le ignoró Harry sustrayendo _algo_ de... _otro algo_.

Aunque a Draco le resultaba preocupante ver que esa _cosa_ tenía una extremidad tan... _puntiaguda._

Un artefacto muggle, decidió el rubio. Algo sin comparación, pero con una punta semejante a una espada en miniatura.

Justo el artefacto con el que Potter se acercó y del que brotó un extraño líquido.

.-Bien –dijo Harry – Mejor adelantar lo inevitable.

.-¿Ah?

De buenas a primeras Draco se sintió movido con bastante brusquedad. Algo que lo lastimó un poco, no precisamente en su pierna rota, la cual no se movió. Inmediatamente después, y sin que hubiese reaccionado al primero, un tirón le descubrió el trasero. Comenzaba a acumular cierto terror cuando un pinchazo le hizo apretar las manos en la almohada y emitir un gemido de dolor a medida que sentía _algo_ adentrarse por esa pinchadura, ya bastante dolorosa de por sí.

.- ¿Qué haces! – demandó el rubio cuando volvieron a acomodarle la ropa y lo colocaron en la posición anterior.

.-_Inyección_ – dijo Harry con tranquilidad – Así es como se le llama... Y tienes bastante recetadas hasta que no halla peligro de infección. La primera ha sido fácil de aplicar, pero no espero lo mismo del resto...

.-¡Casi me perforas la nalga! – protestó el rubio.

.-¿Dolió, Malfoy? –Harry sonrió con algo de maldad – Bueno, si cooperas para la próxima vez puedo hacerlo con menos prisa.

.-No habrá una próxima vez –aseguró Draco con el ceño arrugado.

.-Necesitas esas inyecciones.

.-No me interesa –gruñó el rubio –No volverás a pincharme el trasero como lo hiciste ahora. ¡Me niego!

Harry giró los ojos con exasperación.

.-No me importa realmente ya que no soy quien necesita el medicamento... Si pensabas que una pierna rota era algo sencillo de tratar, es hora que te des cuenta que no es así. – apretó los labios – Sin embargo no pienso ser quien ruegue para ponerte algo que necesitas, Malfoy. Ya veremos si piensas eso tras una dosis ausente.

Draco apretó los dientes con fuerza.

Sería mejor demostrarle a ese idiota que no era quien tenía la ventaja en todo eso.

Y pensaba hacerlo muy pronto.

**Continuará...**

**Anny Pervert Snape: **Jamás lo había analizado desde ese punto de vista…. Bueno, en mi fic anterior tuvo ke ser bastante Inter., pero por la modificación hecha a Harry... Sin embargo tienes razón... es bastante "niña" (sin ofender a ninguna fan, incluyéndome). Prometo analizarlo más a... _fondo_.

**Gala Snape **Si, es poco inteligente por parte de Draco, pero qué más podemos esperar de él?... Lo bueno es que Harry es muy... emm... bueno.

**Sarasa: **El nombre del fic es un adelanto de lo que viene... Creo que es adecuado, aun cuando no han leído nada respecto al título.

**Melocotón: **La verdad ya estaba cansada ke ff se comiera mis guiones... Afortunadamente hubo manera de solucionarlo. Besos.

**Liwk: **Temo que todos los capítulos serán así de cortos. Como ya mencione, la comedia no es lo mío, así que me doy espacio para dar actualizaciones regulares. Eso si, no te preocupes por su abandono... No tengo esa costumbre (afortunadamente). Besos.

**Diabolik: **Si, creo que Draco enfermará más. Y no por culpa de Harry.

**Oromea Malfoy: **Muchas gracias.

**Lena Hiyasaki: **Espero que las personalidades sigan respetándose... Al menos hasta girar la historia hasta donde quiero. Y yo también espero que no se maten, los necesito vivos.

**Cerdo Volador: **Espero que el castigo no absorba la historia, no completamente. Y lo de los guiones es solo por utilidad, como bien dices, el cómo luzca es aparte Xd.

**Haruka: **Nah, Harry es Harry... Así que no se matarán (espero).


	5. 04 Cuando algo cambia

**Disclaimer** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias** Slash.

**Capítulo cuatro: De cuando algo cambia**

Semana dos.

Harry no había esperado que los días fueran insoportables pese a que sabía lo largos que resultarían.

Sin embargo había decidido tomarlo con bastante calma (y paciencia).

Muy especialmente tras tres agresiones en la pasada semana que le valieron un regaño de su mejor amiga.

¿Y por qué debió regañarlo cuando no provocó nada?

Justo en ese momento seguía sin provocar nada, y pensaba continuar así... pero...

.-Eres un completo imbécil- murmuró Draco con el ceño fruncido y tomó unas notas para mirar. -Si mezclas estos ingredientes te arriesgas a que la poción burbujee hasta derramarse.

.-Ocurrió- dijo Harry con tranquilidad recordando el regaño que obtuvo del profesor Snape y torció los labios -Empiezo a creer que jamás seré bueno en pociones.

.-¿Pero serás bueno en _algo_?

Un incómodo silencio siguió a esa pregunta.

Era un curioso ambiente que se había creado la semana pasada, pese a las discusiones que explotaron.

Desde el penoso incidente con la inyección habían tenido una tensa convivencia. Y Harry no pensaba ser quien la rompiera ya que se había sentido (relativamente) cómodo en esa situación.

Era cierto que no todo había sido muy "agradable", pero Harry sabía que Malfoy podía ser aun más ofensivo... y por alguna razón no lo estaba siendo... Bueno, gran parte de eso era por el propio moreno, quien había encontrado la explicación a todo eso.

La organización de su horario se hizo sencilla.

Su día de casi 20 horas se repartía entre clases y atenciones médicas. Y justo al anochecer tenía que hacer esa serie de explicaciones sobre las clases a las que había asistido.

Aunque Harry aun pensaba que eso no funcionaría del todo. Ya que él mismo salía de las clases con bastantes dudas... y ahora que no tenía tiempo de preguntar a Hermione, tenía que llegar a explicar a Malfoy con esas mismas dudas.

Sin embargo no todo era malo. No al momento de hablar sobre magia y clases o tareas. Las sesiones educativas habían resultado interesantes, al menos mantenían al rubio lo suficiente ocupado para pensar en un insulto que lograra alterar lo suficiente a Harry.

Todo sería perfecto si Malfoy no sacara sus comentarios "oportunos" entre las explicaciones que él realizaba.

.-Mmm- ignoró Harry y le dio más notas -Necesitaré investigar de esto para explicarte. No me quedó muy claro, pero Hermione...

.-No necesito la explicación de una _sangre sucia_- interrumpió Draco.

.-Mmm- Harry apretó los puños con discreta molestia.

.-Y de cualquier manera conozco el tema- agregó Draco con fastidio.

Lo que pasó a continuación si que sorprendió a Harry.

Simplemente escuchó una interesante explicación por parte del rubio que resultó bastante aclaradora. Y bastante extraña también.

.-¿De verdad?

Hermione meneó la cabeza y sonrió un poquito levantando un pergamino en donde Harry había hecho sus notas.

.-Fue algo bastante extraño- admitió el moreno comiendo un pan. -Parecía exasperado porque no comprendiera algo y realizó al menos tres explicaciones diferentes.

.-Ya veo- la muchacha sonrió -No eres un rival digno si no entiendes algo.

.-¿Uh?

.-No sería divertido enfrentar a alguien si esto resulta demasiado fácil, así que equilibra la situación. Todas tus intenciones por explicarle algo que no entendías debieron exasperarlo.

.-Oh- Harry arrugó la nariz -Cuando le apliqué la inyección no parecía tan dispuesto a "equilibrar" algo. Más bien parecía que quisiera matarme.

.-¿Pero aplicaste esa inyección con fuerza?

Ops. Eso era algo que Harry había evitado confesar a su amiga y lo evitó por toda la semana pasada.

.-¿Y de qué otra manera podría hacerlo?- evadió Harry.

.-Después no vengas a quejarte si resultas con un ojo morado- se molestó ella.

.-No habrá nada de eso- Harry se encogió de hombros -Malfoy no aceptó la siguiente dosis y yo no me esforcé por aplicarla.

La morena parpadeó sorprendida.

.-¿Desde cuando? – preguntó ella.

Harry suspiró.

.-No estás aplicando dulces, Harry- regañó -Si dejas de dar el medicamento se provocará algo peor... Y lejos de librarte de Malfoy, alargarás la estancia en la enfermería.

Harry frunció el ceño. Eso no sería algo muy agradable de experimentar. Sin embargo no podía caer en ese juego de ataque que se había desarrollado; muy especialmente por que no podría darle una buena lección.

.-Yo sé eso-, dijo -pero Malfoy no. Y creo que debe saberlo.

.-Oh- Hermione giró los ojos con exasperación -Y piensas dejar que lo sepa tras sufrir una ausencia de algo que necesita¿no?... Me parece infantil.

.-¿Y por que no se lo dices a él?- gruñó Harry.

.-Porque no fui yo quién le rompió la pierna- dijo ella con tranquilidad. -No soy yo quien está castigada.

.-Mmm- Harry recargó la cabeza en los brazos ante la falta de apoyo de su amiga y extrañó a Ron, quien había sido castigado la clase anterior. -Supongo que si- se levantó. -Debo ir a la enfermería; pasaré otra noche ahí.

.-Suerte- deseó ella. -y no te pelees.

.-Mmmm...

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

En realidad era más sencillo hacer guardia durante la noche que durante el día. Simplemente resultaba mejor tener a Malfoy dormido que escuchar todo su parloteo de superioridad. De esa manera podía estudiar un poco o entretenerse leyendo, una vez más, las instrucciones que Madame Pomfrey había escrito. Ya de paso se daba cuenta de todo aquello a lo que no prestó atención la primera vez... como ese asunto del aseo (por ejemplo).

De momento le interesó más el informe que Madame Pomfrey agregó. La lesión se había hecho de manera interna, una buena explicación por la que Harry no se dio cuenta que le había roto la pierna al imbécil.

Draco fue atendido a tiempo.

Se le colocó algodón y vendas y, mientras ella preparaba la poción pertinente, el director decidió que se recuperaría de forma muggle.

El director siempre tendría los medios para sorprenderlo.

Harry se entretuvo en cálculos de la enfermera con respecto de la duración de todo eso hasta que un ruido le hizo levantar la cabeza.

Nada.

Y no era de extrañar, no tenía por que haber alguien ahí.

Disgustado por no poder identificar el sonido, y por haberse alterado, volvió a bajar su mirada para continuar leyendo.

Un ruido de nuevo.

Esta vez pudo identificarlo y su mirada se posó en la cama contigua, justo donde estaba Malfoy.

Otra vez; esta vez reconocido como un gemido.

¿Es que no podía dormir en paz?

Enfadado se incorporó de la cama donde había decidido dormir un poco y se acercó.

Oh, no se veía bien.

Un brillo de la poca luz en su piel evidenciaba esa humedad anormal en la piel pálida.

No podía ser eso¿verdad?

Harry tocó la frente húmeda y enarcó la ceja antes de maldecir en voz baja.

.-Te dije que tendría problemas si no aceptabas los medicamentos - gruñó cruzando los brazos.

¿Y qué se hacía en un caso así?

Harry bufó y caminó hacia la salida de la enfermería, preparándose para pasar una noche en vela.

La idea de avisar a la enfermera se borró absolutamente de su mente al tomar conciencia que todo aquello era culpa suya.

Su culpa por haber aceptado la estupidez de Draco al no recibir una dosis más.

Demonios.

Harry cambió sus pasos y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Ahí tuvo que perder quince minutos antes que Dobby dejara de inclinar las narices hasta el suelo sin dejar de saludarle.

.- Solo necesito una charola y un trapo – dijo con algo de pena, viendo a su amigo bastante animado por servirle – Es la única forma que conozco para tratar una fiebre.

Claro que Harry no tenía idea de lo que la había provocado, pese a que sospechaba algo.

Y la verdad es que, tras los primeros 30 minutos, tenía serias sospechas de que todo lo que estaba haciendo resultaba inútil.

Muy especialmente por que la piel de Draco había acumulado más humedad de la que provocó que fuera a la cocina para conseguir esa charola con agua y ese trapo con el que había estado secando el sudor y refrescándolo.

El muchacho colocó una compresa más en la frente y se retiró hacia la mesita para revisar el reloj.

Era hora de la siguiente inyección.

Harry suspiró y preparó la jeringa debidamente.

Le resultó extraño no recibir resistencia por parte del rubio al momento de mover su cuerpo y escuchar un doloroso gemido.

Mentiría si dijera que no le importó.

Algo en su interior se movió y sólo pudo reconocerlo como angustia.

Angustia por no estar dando remedio a esa solución.

¿No se suponía que podía dar solución a cualquier cosa?

Esto no era más peligroso de todo lo que había enfrentado. Debía resolverlo aún con más facilidad.

Pero... no estaba resultando así.

Harry suspiró, descubriendo las caderas masculinas y refrescó un poco la piel caliente ayudado por el trapo húmedo. A continuación pinchó y se mordió el labio inferior al escuchar otro sonido de dolor.

No le gustaba.

Tener así a Malfoy no le gustaba.

Podía lidiar con los insultos y las ironías. Incluso con la superioridad. Pero no con eso.

No podía manejar eso porque jamás había esperado que "eso" formara parte del rubio.

Era... frustrante.

Harry acomodó de nuevo al rubio y volvió a pasar el trapo húmedo por la cara y el cuello.

En un momento notó la mirada nublada sobre él y la fugaz sonrisa provocó un vuelco en su pecho.

Qué extraño.

Esa mirada parecía estar llena de confianza. Draco Malfoy parecía estar dándole confianza. Y eso removió algo más en Harry.

Un extraño temor acompaño a esa angustia.

Pero Harry no comprendió la causa de ese temor y sólo pudo volver a refrescar esa piel sudorosa.

Sólo pudo saber que algo había cambiado.

Algo extraño que nunca había sentido. Y, pese a que se le hacia familiar, no se sentía listo para ello.

o.o.o.o.o

**Melocotón: **Creo que en esos momentos Malfoy no pensó enteramente en la vergüenza, sino en el pinchazo en sí. Veritaserum? Quizá.

**Devil Lady Hitokiri: **Anda, Draco ya logrará que lo perdonen por ese pequeño desliz. Y no te preocupes, aquí no voy a matar a nadie. Promesa.

**Diabolik; **Se puede decir que a ambos les tocó la peor parte del asunto. Pero ya iremos nivelando las cosas. No te preocupes.

**Amaly Malfoy: **Eso de que Draco piense bien lo de la medicación estará difícil. Es más. Creo que tendrá que pasar por algo grave. Como aquí.

**Inocent muggle: **Hombre. Harry necesitará un milagro para controlarse. Las cosas se complicarán, de eso que no te quepa duda. Besos.

**Misato: **La guerra se viene más delante.

**Liwk: **Que bueno que te ha estado gustando hasta ahora. Esperemos que siga asi.

**Gala Snape: **Quizá si lo sea.

**OlgaxTomFelton1: **A mi también me encantó el pinchazo. Espero que el próximo sea otra clase de "pinchazos" XD.

**Lena Hiyasaki: **Yo también quisiera aplicarle una inyección. Es más, terminaría descubriéndole todo el trasero y no solo las caderitas.

**MTess: **Para la siguiente si se los bajare todos, pero tendrá que ser otro tipo de inyección. Lo de Zabini se sabrá pronto. Paciencia, paciencia.

**Juno Malfoy: **No sé si pueda hacer Inter A ambos... es en lo que aun no me pongo de acuerdo, pero una buena idea me doy,. Al menos en lo que quiero en este fic. Tu no te preocupes, quien quiera que sea el ganador, lo hará bien y te gustará.


	6. 05 Menos tiempo libre

**Disclaimer** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias** Slash.

Un beso a mi beta. Animo, linda. Si se puede, y tu puedes más.

**Capitulo cinco: ****Menos tiempo libre**

.-Tienes que descansar más- regañó Hermione caminando hacia el aula de pociones. -No puedes estar durmiéndote en las clases, muy especialmente con Snape.

.-Tuve problemas por la noche- susurró Harry arrastrando un poco los píes. -Creo que no soy el enfermero más competente que haya existido.

.-No eres enfermero- le recordó ella.

Harry hizo un mohín hasta sentir un afectuoso golpe de su amigo.

.-No te preocupes, Harry- dijo Ron -No tienes que hacer un buen trabajo de enfermero.

Hermione apretó los labios y decidió no decir nada esta vez.

.-No es mi fuerte de todas maneras- dijo el moreno -Tratar con Malfoy no es sencillo, aún cuando no pueda levantarse.

.-Aún es tiempo para dejarlo morir- bromeó Ron ignorando la mirada que su amiga le dedicó -Lo que me recuerda, los chicos quieren salir esta noche al lago. Seamus tiene la loca idea de que nadar por la noche nos dará misteriosa energía.

.-Los argumentos que Seamus tiene, son discutibles- dijo Hermione -Seguramente sólo ha buscado una excusa para salir sin permiso.

.-¿Y de qué otra manera se puede salir por la noche?- Ron puso los ojos en blanco. -Claro que es una excusa, Hermione. Tenemos que divertirnos de vez en cuando.

.-¡Ron!- regañó la muchacha -Tu comportamiento reciente es reprobable.

.-¿Tú crees que dure mucho?- Ron sonrió. -Mi vida es mejor desde que ese hurón no se pasea por los pasillos.

.-Qué bueno que te divierte la situación- espetó ella -Harry no ha podido descansar desde que ésta inició.

.-Nos vemos ahí- dijo Harry con una sonrisa al atravesar la puerta del aula.

.-Mira lo que provocas- regañó la morena.

.-El chico quiere divertirse, Hermione- Ron sonrió -No lo culpo. Tener que cuidar de ese idiota requiere un tiempo de "relax".

o.o.o

Salir al lago por la noche fue una fantástica idea. Harry se sintió liberado en cuanto escapó por la puerta principal, protegido por la capa de invisibilidad. El aire fresco le bañó la cara mientras caminaba hacia el lago, donde estarían sus amigos.

Mientras terminaba de aplicar las medicinas a Malfoy, pensó que tendría que soportar una larga charla condimentada de reproches; muy especialmente por lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Lo cierto es que Malfoy no había mencionado nada al respecto; durante el día se mantuvo sereno, y ni rechistó al momento de aplicar la siguiente dosis de inyección.

A Harry se le ocurrió que había comprendido la necesidad de todo eso. Pero una parte racional de su mente le dio la ocurrencia de que solo era un descanso hacia otra situación.

Una situación que no podía ser agradable viniendo de Draco Malfoy.

Sin embargo eso había dejado de tener importancia en el justo momento en que atravesó la puerta de la enfermería para escurrirse por entre los arbustos y árboles en busca del sendero que lo encaminó hacia la orilla del lago, donde sus amigos esperaban.

Ahora no tenía importancia.

.-Hola, Harry –saludó Seamus con ánimo – Que bueno que viniste. Ya nos habíamos olvidado de tu cara.

.-Pero si me ven todos los días –rió el moreno acercándose hasta donde estaba Neville, sentado en una piedra.

.-No es lo mismo verte ahora, para divertirnos, a hacerlo solo en clases. Debo agregar que te ves mejor ahora que en clases.

.-Es porque ese subnormal agota sus energías –intervino Ron, que venía cargando algo que Harry identificó como cohetes -¿Habrá manera de alargar su ausencia?

.-Matándolo quizá –dijo Harry acercándose -¿Qué es eso?

.-Vamos a pasear por el interior del lago –respondió el pelirrojo.

.-¿Y para eso le sacaremos el agua primero? –Harry enarcó una ceja. Jamás había pensado en la cantidad de agua, pero al ver los curiosos artefactos que tenía su amigo, se le ocurrió que no serían suficientes.

.-¿Sacar el agua? –Ron soltó una carcajada –No, tonto. Esto es para iluminar allá abajo. Debe estar oscuro¿no, Seamus?

.-Bastante –respondió el chico quitándose la ropa y miró a Harry -¿Qué esperas? No puedes caminar con la túnica puesta.

Harry decidió no exponer las inquietudes que le inundaron en ese momento y se quitó la ropa. Notó la seguridad de sus compañeros hasta que todos se acercaron a la orilla del lago y Ron repartió uno de esos cohetes a cada uno de ellos. No había reflexionado el uso que le daría, cuando recibió una hierva de manos de Neville.

.-Media hora –dijo el regordete rubio -, en cuanto de la señal de regreso deben seguirme.

Oh, vaya.

Harry se llevó la hierva a la boca, imitando a sus amigos, y sintió un interesante cosquilleo en su cuerpo antes de adelantarse hacia el agua, con ellos. El agua le provocó una sensación incomoda en la piel de sus pies y notó lo fría que estaba, al grado de hacerle pensar que no había sido buena idea después de todo. Sin embargo decidió no ser el primero que se retractara y continuó sumergiéndose en el agua. Claro que esperó en vano a que alguno decidiera regresar. Y al sumergirse y ver la primera luz encendida por Ron, tuvo que avanzar, sintiendo una seguridad al "respirar" en ese medio.

Y la verdad no habría imaginado una vista así.

No porque no hubiese estado en el lago ya; sin embargo la encantadora iluminación que alcanzaba a verse, tan diferente a la que se veía en el día, resultaba un espectáculo que valía la pena presenciar.

Haber escapado de Malfoy había valido la pena.

o.o.o

Un estornudo.

Eso fue lo que provocó que el color escarlata cubriera la cara de Ron Weasley al mismo tiempo que unos pasos acelerados atravesaban la mazmorra hasta que el molesto profesor apoyó las manos callosas en los hombros del joven moreno para empujar con bastante violencia hasta notar ese sospechoso tono rojizo en la nariz, acompañado de unos ojos curiosos que no parecieron mandar una señal de advertencia a tiempo, y evitar esas fuertes manos que se posesionaron de la mandíbula, abriéndole la boca.

.-Evidentemente no ha comprendido su parte del castigo, señor Potter –escupió Severus con desprecio.

A Harry le pareció escuchar una voz.

Oh, si. En profesor Snape le había dicho algo.

¿Qué le había dicho?

No tenía importancia realmente ya que se sentía horrible.

El moreno suspiro y dejó caer la cabeza en cuanto esa firme mano dejó de sostenerle la barbilla.

No recordaba que hiciera tanto frío en las mazmorras.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Demonios. No había esperado que caminar dentro del lago le agotara tanto.

Snape, por su parte, enarcó una ceja. Con absoluta maldad regresó hasta su escritorio y miró a todos los alumnos.

.-¿Y bien? –murmuró -¿Qué esperan para seguir trabajando?

Harry volvió a estornudar. Era evidente que no podía continuar, pero nadie se atrevió a abogar por él. Y solo le vieron tirar unas cuantas cosas a medida que intentaba preparar la poción.

Claro que solo fue restando puntuación a su casa. Todo, a medida, que un nuevo artefacto resbalaba de sus manos y era seguido por la divertida y siniestra voz del profesor.

Un desastre.

Sin embargo no hubo vuelta atrás y Harry solo pudo terminar con ese fatídico tormento al avanzar hasta un sitio donde hacer funcionar el giratiempo y caminar con pasos hacia la enfermería.

Que día.

o.o.o

.-¡Asombroso! –bufó Draco en cuanto vio a Harry caminar acompañado por una molesta enfermera, que tenía una poción entre sus manos -¿Pretendes matarme con tu virus, Potter?

.-Oh, cállate – farfulló Harry con voz nasal y se sentó en la cama, estornudando ruidosamente.

.- No imagino lo que hizo para pillar ese virus, señor Potter –gruñó la mujer acercándose para darle la poción – Lo que si puedo decirle es que resulta reprobable que pretenda atender al señor Malfoy en esas condiciones.

.-Mmmm – Harry habría querido pedirle que se callara, su voz le estaba taladrando la cabeza, sin embargo pensó que eso no resultaría muy positivo.

.-Beba – ordenó ella y aprovechó para revisar al rubio –Creo que tiene demasiado tiempo libre –dijo la mujer llamando la atención de ambos –Desde hoy comerá en la enfermería.

.-¿Qué! –ambos jóvenes reaccionaron.

.-Es absolutamente inaceptable – bufó el rubio.

.-Es una orden –dijo la enfermera callando la secuencia de protestas.

.-Pero solo a cada comida puedo platicar con mis amigos sin tener que devaluar la puntuación de mi casa.

.-Y mire lo que logra con eso –dijo la mujer exasperada al quitarle el recipiente – Una gripa horrorosa. Definitivamente preveremos eso a cualquier costo.

.-No es justo – Draco arrugó la nariz – No quiero pasar más tiempo del necesario con este cuatro ojos.

.-No te has convertido tampoco en la compañía por la que mataría –ironizó Harry.

.-¿El _buenecito _Potter mataría? –siseó Draco – No me hagas reír.

.-No pretendo eso – gruñó Harry.

.-Basta – bramó la enfermera –No tienen otra opción. Y les recomiendo que comiencen a llevarse mejor o su castigo de hará insoportable. Porque esto es un castigo; ninguno esta aquí para divertirse.

La mujer terminó pro salir.

.-Que día –suspiró Harry sintiéndose mejor -¿No puedes lloriquear a tu padre para que te peguen ese maldito hueso?

.-¿Cansado se ser castigado por tu estupidez, Potter? –Draco sonrió con maldad.

.-Tu me provocaste.

.-Ya – el rubio soltó una risita – Creo que eso nos queda demasiado claro a ambos. Y de cualquier manera no creas que haría algo por ti. El solo hecho de joder al _niño dorado _hace que mi castigo sea leve. Así que por mí, esto puede seguir.

.- Ya – Harry se acercó a preparar la nueva dosis de inyección –Debes tener poco aprecio por tus nalgas.

.-Con el aprecio que les tienes tu, me basta.

.-¿Ah?

.-Oh... –Draco sonrió - ¿No era un fetiche el tuyo por inyectarme precisamente en las nalgas?

.-Lo hago ahí porque es menos doloroso – gruñó el moreno.

.-¿En serio? –Draco enarcó ambas cejas -¡Que agradecido me siento por eso! En cuanto pueda ponerme en pie te lo agradeceré como es debido, Potter.

Harry prefirió n o comentar nada eso. De pronto se había dado cuenta que solo alargaba una charla carente de provecho.

Así que se limitó a hacer lo que siempre hacía, quizá con más brusquedad que la primera vez.

Maldito Malfoy.

o.o.o

.-¡Pero cómo se te ocurre dejarlo en esas condiciones! –regañó Hermione y arrugó la nariz –Pobre, Harry, debió pasarlo mal.

.-Al menos lo que escurrió por su nariz logró suspender la clase por cinco minutos – rió Ron.

.-No era mi intención dejarlo así – dijo Neville con pena - , pero para cuando intente aplicar el preventivo ya se había esfumado.

.-Aun así es irresponsable –insistió ella –Hemos perdido tantos puntos que cualquier casa podría tener ventaja sobre nosotros.

.-Pero lo del escurrimiento fue fabuloso –insistió Ron.

.-¿Quieres dejarlo ya? – la chica estaba exasperada.

.-El chico es bueno para _escurrirse, _Hermione –dijo Ron en doble sentido –Cuando íbamos a darle la hierva que evitaría esto ya se había escapado, así que fue su entera culpa.

.-Me encanta el amor que demuestras por tu mejor amigo – ironizó ella - ¡Eres imposible!

.-¿Crees que Harry tenga moco corrosivo? – preguntó Neville en cuanto Hermione se fue.

.-No lo sé, pero mis hermanos quieren obtener una muestra para hacer experimentos.

.-Eso es asqueroso.

.-Lo mismo les dije, pero no pude borrarles la idea de la cabeza.

Continuará...

**Notas de la autora:** Si, bueno... el trabajo no me deja y aun no termino, sin embargo ya se vienen mis hermosas (y relativas) vacaciones. Gracias por leer. Ya veremos que pasa con las nalgas de Draco Malfoy y descubriremos si todo esto es un fetiche en verdad.

Ann Magus¿Lo mejor? Creo que "eso" va a tardar, muy especialmente porque aun no se dan cuenta. Pero, tomando en cuenta la extensión, quizá no tarde tanto, jeje.

Megumi Gabbiani: Aquí esta la continuación. Besos.

Devil Lady Hitokiri: Todo tendrá su justa recompensa... Creo que mas para Harry que para Draco, así que ya puedes imaginar (con todos los sentidos habidos).

Mirels¿Amor o preocupación? Todo empieza por algo, no lo olvides. Aquí el amor a primera vista no es viable.

Lena Hiyasaki: Yep, el slash se va desarrollando poco a poco. Y claro que no le va a pasar nada a ninguno, sería demasiado tener (mas) fama por asesinar (de nuevo) a uno de los dos.

Oromea Malfoy: Draco tiene una pierna rota y demasiada necedad. Harry... bueno, va cambiando de perspectiva, ya lo verás mas delante.

Ary Malfoy: Gracias.

TercyS Scloe: Si, yo también sé que las inyecciones duelen. Aunque en este caso ponen un suero para no picotear muy seguido la piel... pero... ¿qué de divertido iba a tener eso?.

P.D. Ya podría ir a mi casa y ponerme la toalla húmeda a mi. Seguro se vería aun más tierno (y conveniente).

Gala Snape: Ya se ira tornando justo, no te preocupes. Ah, es cierto¿cómo reaccionará Draco?... jejejeje

Inocent Muggle: Ni atracción, ni amor... Creo que es más bien generosidad. Pero, ya iremos cambiando eso.

Diabolik: Gracias.


	7. 06 Veritaserum

**Disclaimer** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias** Slash.

**Capitulo seis: Veritaserum.**

Le gustaba.

Tener a Harry ahí le gustaba.

No porque la convivencia estuviera mejorando.

¡Claro que no!

Más bien se debía a que su tiempo para comer se estaba volviendo absolutamente divertido.

No porque pensara que Harry fuera divertido.

Su carácter lo era.

¿Qué le diría a Draco si le proponía dedicarse al espectáculo?

.-Dame sal.

Harry arrugó la nariz.

.-Olvidaste la palabra mágica –gruñó el moreno.

.-"Rápido" –Draco sonrió con maldad.

.- No vas a obtener nada con esa actitud –dijo Harry acercando el salero de mal modo –Por eso todos te odian.

.-¿Hoy vamos a hablar de valores? –sonrió el rubio –Fantástico.

.-¿De qué sirve hablar de valores contigo? –preguntó Harry con amargura.

.-¿Debo responder a eso?

.-Para que una charla se lleve a cabo deben intervenir más de dos.

.-Bien –Draco se metió una patata en la boca –Mientras tu y tu ego conversan, yo terminaré de comer.

Harry suspiró.

.-No me extraña que no tengas amigos.

.-¿Ahora vamos a hablar de amistad? –Draco se burló –Que elocuentes resultan ser los héroes. ¿Qué otra cosa sabes hacer?

.-Romper piernas.

.-Tirar paredes, querrás decir.

.-Déjalo ya, Malfoy.

.-¿Ya se te acabó la elocuencia?

.-La paciencia –corrigió el moreno.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

.-Solo para que lo sepas –murmuró –Yo no necesito amigos. Alguien de mi posición tiene todo, así que no puede desear nada más.

Harry parpadeó ante eso.

Quiso responder con un comentario hiriente, pero se descubrió recordando a un Draco Malfoy que tuvo que pasar una noche con fiebre sin que nadie lo supiera.

Sin amigos...

... sin...

_nada._

¿Sería así siempre?

Ni siquiera ese par de gorilas habían asistido.

Tan solo era Draco Malfoy; aquel al que solo Harry Potter cuidaba.

.-Eso es triste –musitó.

-¿Qué cosa! –el rubio lo miró con sorpresa.

.-Me alegro por necesitar todas esas trivialidades que tu desprecias, solo así puedo sobrevivir. Quizá sea superior, pero es lo único que me ha hecho falta.

.-Ser famoso no es tan trivial –objetó el rubio.

.-Es el único accidente que lamento haber sufrido. Ese y el que te rompió la pierna ya que me aleja de mis amigos. Si pudiera evitarlo no estaría hablando contigo de cosas que no te interesan y estaría con aquellos que me importan. No me importa lo mismo que a ti – terminó.

Draco arrugó la nariz al captar una frase que no había sido nombrada y que le lastimó.

"No me importa lo mismo que a ti"... "no me importas".

¿Eso era compasión?

Draco arrugó la nariz ante eso y se descubrió sin argumento para objetar esa palabrería.

Porque por un momento no llegó a parecerle absurda pese a que la había dicho el propio Potter.

Y la verdad tuvo que admitir que no estaba listo para eso.

No estaba preparado para que Harry Potter tuviera compasión de él.

Prefería una mirada de odio.

Con eso si podía lidiar.

o.o.o.o.o

.-¿Te están castigando por enfermarte? –dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido. –Eso es ridículo.

.-No lo sería si la profesora McGonagall supiera la razón por la que Harry se enfermó –objetó Hermione –en todo caso, Ron, no debiste exponer a Harry de esa manera.

.-Ya te dije que se nos escapó antes que Neville le diera el remedio.

.-La enfermera me dio un remedio bastante bueno –dijo Harry con tranquilidad –Ya estoy bien.

.-Pero te aumentaron el castigo –bramó Ron.

.-Creo que Malfoy comienza a aburrirse –dijo Harry terminando de guardar sus cosas –Ha dejado de ser tan reiterativo al momento de hacerme enfadar.

.-Eso soo puede ser una artimaña –musitó Ron –Con esa asquerosa serpiente no se sabe.

.-Seguramente solo es su situación –dijo el moreno –Hace algunas noches tuvo una fiebre bastante fuerte.

.-¿Has estado omitiendo el medicamento? –Hermione lo miró de manera penetrante.

.-Ya no –Harry terminó de guardar todo –Creo que comienzo a tomar ventaja en la situación y él mismo ha aceptado las dosis.

.-Me parece imposible que acepte algo, aun si se trata de su propia salud –la chica se veía confundida –A menos que comience a comprender.

.-Yo creo que trama algo –refunfuñó Ron.

.-Esta enfermo –refutó Hermione -¿Qué puede planear estando postrado en una cama?

Harry sonrió ante eso.

.-Ya me daré cuenta en cuanto haga algo –dijo y caminó hacia la salida –Nos vemos en la siguiente clase.

o.o.o.o.o

¿Eso era un segundero?

Draco torció los labios y estiró su cuerpo.

Un pinchazo en la pierna rota le recordó (una vez más) que esa no era buena idea y bufó acomodándose de nuevo.

Harry había ido al baño.

No es que jamás lo hubiera hecho. Sin embargo esta vez se le antojó injustificable.

No porque añorara su compañía. Era más bien porque... estaba tardando.

Mucho.

Todo ese día habían pasado el tiempo "tranquilo".

Tres discusiones en menos de cuatro horas era considerado como tranquilo¿no?

Bueno, eso no importaba ahora.

¿Dónde demonios estaba Harry?

¿La poción perdería sus cualidades solo porque ese idiota estaba tardando (haciendo "algo") en el baño?

Ah, porque eso era lo que le estaba molestando.

Oh, por fin.

.-¿Qué diablos fuiste a hacer al baño? –gruñó.

.-¿Debo responder a eso? –ironizó Harry y se sentó en la cama contigua –Carme asada –sonrió -, desde luego algo bueno debe resultar por comer contigo.

.-Si quieres, puedo especificar que te preparen platillos al mero estilo Weasley – se burló –Aunque jamás imaginé ver al gran Harry Potter comer como pordiosero.

.-Todos vemos cosas sorprendentes –declaró Harry sin tomar muy apecho el comentario, pese a lo ofensivo que resultaba para su, ausente, amigo –Yo tengo que verle el aristocrático trasero a un Malfoy – bebió de su agua fresca.

.-¿Y te gusta?

.-Esta bien formado.

¿Qué cosa?

Harry suspendió el movimiento de su brazo con el que pretendía acercar el tenedor y comer un trozo de filete.

¿Había escuchado perfectamente la respuesta dada?

¿Suya?

.-¿En serio? –Draco sonrió de manera gatuna, aplaudiendo los rápidos efectos de la poción.

.-Si.

De nuevo una respuesta.

De nuevo suya.

Harry se cubrió la boca en un acto de absoluto reflejo que pareció adorable a Draco.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Qué hacer?

Irse.

Oh, pero algo lo tenía pegado al colchón.

Una ridícula pesadez que le parecía de lo más deliciosa en su cansado cuerpo tras varios días desde que su trabajo de enfermero empezó.

Por su parte Draco retiró la comida y planchó la manta sobre sus piernas con las manos.

.-Así que... –miró al moreno -¿ya estás "_dispuesto_" a decir la verdad?

.-Si.

Que conveniente.

.-Vamos con el molesto asunto de la inyección –dijo el rubio - Hay muchos sitios que no incluya voltearme para exponer mis nalgas.

.-Es el más seguro –dijo Harry.

.-¿Exactamente cómo?

.-No puedes dar un golpe boca abajo.

Draco pensó que eso no era suficientemente humillante; no al menos para el moreno, así que cambió de temática.

.-¿Te gustaría platicar de sexo?

.-No.

.-Claro –ironizó y se acomodó en la almohada -¿En quien piensas cuando te masturbas?

Harry enrojeció. Unos instantes de silencio hicieron comprender a Draco que se estaba resistiendo.

Asombroso.

.-Cho...

Draco arrugó la nariz.

.-¿"_Esa_" chica? –bufó –Siempre creí que eras de gustos superiores, Potter ¿alguna vez le has hablado?

.-Si.

.-¿Y?

Harry se puso rojo de nuevo. Esta vez logró permanecer en mayor silencio antes de contestar.

.-Salió con Cedric.

.-Si, bueno –Draco hablo con cinismo – Ahora que está muerto bien puedes volver a hacer el estúpido con esa idiota.

Un doloroso pinchazo atacó el corazón de Harry.

Frío.

Muerte.

Culpabilidad.

Todo le atacó al mismo tiempo y por un momento se sintió capaz de levantarse hasta tomar el camisón de Draco y levantarlo de manera violenta.

.-No te atrevas a hablar así.

Draco estaba sorprendido, pero atinó a no demostrarlo.

.-¿No? –sonrió con desprecio –No pudiste salvar a un solo mago, Potter... Eres inútil... ¿Cómo piensas salvar a una comunidad?

.-¡Encontraré la manera!

.-Nadie te lo esta pidiendo –siseó Draco intentando liberarse -¿O era que no lo viste como aun rival¿Será que lloras la muerte de ese idiota en vez de alegrarte por tener el camino libre? –sonrió –Eres patético... Teniendo piedad de los demás no lograrás nada.

Un terrible estruendo comprobó a Draco que los maravillosos efectos de su poción se habían perdido.

Oh, pero la suerte había acompañado a Draco justo a tiempo.

Muy a tiempo, en realidad.

.-¡POTTER!

Continuara

**Ireth-snape**: Creo que Draco se esta divirtiendo, aun en su estado.

**Lena Hiyasaki:** Ya somos dos las que nos preguntamos lo mismo. Espero que la comicidad se conserve. Si no, habré fracasado como comediante y me dedicare solo a la tragedia XD

**Hanami Usumaki H: **Es que las nalgas es el lugar más seguro y da pie a algo más. Besos.

**Liwk:** Pronto le tocara sufrir a Draco, aunque más bien creo que se trata de ver quien demuestra más inconformidad con todo esto.

**Diabolik:** Harry se pondrá bien, aunke kreo ke necesitara mucho para controlarse.

**Shakia Yavanna:** Bienvenida a esta nueva trama. Que bueno que se va notando la relación, como verás voy pasito a pasito. Espero que estos dos no se maten antes de enamorarse XD. Gracias por todo.

**SteDiethel:** Que extraño lo del review, pero bueno, gracias. Aquí la actualización. Besos.

**Gala Snape:** Yeah, pese a que los días de Harry se alargan, las noches no. Así que debe terminar muy agotado.


	8. 07 Un dulce caramelo

**Disclaimer** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias** Slash.

**Capitulo siete: Un dulce caramelo**

_Un agradecimiento a mi Beta._

o-o-o

_.-¿Es que no puedes callarte?_

_Esa voz chillona convenció al pequeño que lo mejor era olvidarse de su inusual dolor y se acurrucó en un rincón de su oscuro._

_Gracias a que era pequeño podría permanecer ahí._

_Gracias a ser tan pequeño podría evitar que lo sacaran para realizar más trabajos._

_Era simple._

_El plan era simple._

_Tendría que permanecer ahí hasta que dejara de doler._

_Con lo que no contaba es que eso llevaría bastante tiempo._

o-o-o-o

Unos murmullos seguidos de risas burlonas hicieron que Harry apretara los dientes y acelerara el paso para alcanzar a su pelirrojo amigo. En cuanto Ron lo vio, hizo intento por sonreír, sin embargo algo debió convencerlo que no era apropiado.

Afortunadamente.

Harry no habría soportado ver una expresión de alegría a costa suya, aun en su mejor amigo.

.-¿A qué se debe esa cara? –preguntó Ron avanzando a su lado –Das miedo.

.-Malfoy me _drogó_.

.-¡Qué cosa! –Ron frunció el ceño.

.-Tenías razón al sospechar de él. No imagino desde cuando estaba planeándolo.

.-Maldita serpiente traicionera. –bufó el pelirrojo –Si no fuera por tus cuidados estaría muerto. ¡Quizá habría sido mejor que se muriera!

Harry no se sintió mejor con el apoyo.

.-Eso no fue lo peor –agregó antes que Hermione les alcanzara en la puerta y encaró el frío rostro del profesor de pociones.

.-Lo espero al finalizar la clase –dijo Snape con fría claridad, lo suficiente para que varios alumnos escucharan –Acumular detenciones debe haberse convertido en un extraño gozo para usted.

.-¿"Acumular detenciones"? –preguntó Hermione a su amigo cuando el profesor se adentró en el sitio.

.-Snape llegó justo cuando iba a lanzar el primer puñetazo –dijo el chico acomodándose en su lugar.

.-El _hurón _le dio algo a Harry –intervino Ron.

.-Poción de la verdad –agregó el moreno.

Hermione parpadeó.

.-¿Pudiste darle un puñetazo tras haber bebido esa poción?

.-No alcance a golpearlo –insistió Harry con un deje de amargura.

La verdad Hermione no lo había dicho por eso, sin embargo no pudo agregar más, ya que la voz autoritaria del profesor le hizo comprender que no era momento.

o.o.o.o.o

.-¿Por qué? –protestó Harry con la cabeza baja y los puños apretados contra sus rodillas –El ha estado provocándome desde que esto inició... No necesita un enfermero, lo que ocupa es una lección.

.-Ambos la están teniendo –dijo Albus con una tranquilidad que exasperó a Harry.

.-Solo yo me comporto –insistió –Solo a mi me aumentan las detenciones... No veo a mis amigos más que en clase y tengo que hacer mis deberes al mismo tiempo que cuidar la administración de medicinas que ese niño mimado tacha de inútiles.

.-Oh, Harry –Albus sonrió de manera comprensiva –No eres tu quien debe hacer las tareas; es Malfoy. Sin embargo me preocupa todo ese resentimiento que parece ser capaz de hacerte explotar en cualquier momento.

.-Malfoy y yo jamás simpatizamos –dijo Harry con bastante confianza –Las personas que no simpatizan se odian.

.-Odio... –Albus meditó eso y suspiró –Incluso el odio puede cambiar de matiz. No lo odies demasiado, Harry, ni siquiera tu puedes saber lo que seguirá... Deberías, controlarte más. El chico no puede moverse, no debe hacer tanto mal.

.-Malfoy jamás necesitó _moverse mucho_ para hacer _daño_ –bufo Harry.

Albus se levantó para caminar a un lado del moreno y tocó su hombro con cariño.

.-Eres un chico bastante _pasional_, eso te hace blanco de ese tipo de _ataques_...

Otra vez su carácter.

Harry apretó los labios.

.-No es mejor que una persona que oculta sus emociones –agregó el director -, pero, con personas que se divierten a costa de las emociones de los demás, es mejor mantenerse frío.

.-¿Quién tiene tiempo para mantenerse frío con una persona con esa facilidad de _herir_?

.-Un hueso roto da bastante tiempo para cualquier cosa, sin embargo estoy seguro que centrarse en los demás es mejor a hacer caso a un dolor físico que jamás se ha experimentado.

.-Está recibiendo más ayuda de la que recibí yo cuando me rompí una costilla – insistió el moreno –No es justo.

.-Debiste pensar en ello antes de derrumbar esa pared.

Harry guardó silencio ante su innegable culpa.

Sabiamente decidió no discutir y tuvo que comprender que ningún adulto le haría justicia.

Y estaba seguro de quererla pese a que no sabía exactamente cómo conseguirla. No con Malfoy.

En eso pensaba mientras salía de la oficina para caminar hacia la siguiente clase. Distraerse de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo sería saludable, así que alcanzó el libro que había decidido dejar en una mesa de paso y corrió por el pasillo hasta el aula de transfiguraciones.

En ese momento se sentía con humor para conversar con Ron.

Se sentía con humor en verdad. Debía hacerlo.

Oh, pero Ron no estaba ahí.

¿Su mejor amigo se había ausentado de una clase sin avisarle?

Vaya.

Eso era... extraño.

o.o.o.o.o

Bien, solo tenía unos breves instantes hasta que la clase iniciara.

De hecho había perdido valioso tiempo al avanzar hasta ese lugar, así que no podía perder más.

Fue por eso que Ron Weasley caminó con agilidad hasta detenerse frente a la última cama y miró con frialdad a esa despreciable serpiente.

Estaba seguro de lo que quería.

Estaba seguro de lo que eso provocaría.

Pero también tenía la seguridad de que no le importaba.

Era cierto que disfrutaba de las clases, más aun si Malfoy no se encontraba en ellas, pero eso no lo hacía ciego a una ofensa a su mejor amigo.

Y también pensó que Harry podía manejarlo. Pero el molesto asunto de la poción de la verdad, del que todo el alumnado Slytherin hablaba con burda morbosidad, le convencieron que tenía que meter las manos en la situación.

Por Harry, por su amigo.

Sería castigado, pero no importaba.

La sola idea de pensar en que su amigo había sido humillado sin posibilidad de venganza, le hacía hervir la sangre,

Así que no había marcha atrás.

Bien, había perdido bastante tiempo.

Solo tenía que hacerlo antes que Harry usara el giratiempo.

Solo tenía que apresurarse.

Ron extrajo unos caramelos de la bolsa de su túnica y miró pensativo los dos colores.

Bien¿cómo era...?

Ah, si. La mitad naranja para vomitar y la mitad morada para detener la reacción.

Ron partió uno de los caramelos y metió la mitad naranja en el agua.

Ojalá Harry no bebiera de la misma jarra. Aunque tras lo pasado con la poción, dudaba que volviera a probar algo que estuviese cerca del rubio.

Pensando en ello se encargó de disolver perfectamente el caramelo. El tenue color que adquirió el agua le preocupó un poco, pero pensó que si eso no llegaba a funcionar, intentaría algo nuevo.

Perfecto.

Ron se apresuró a salir hasta que un ruido en la puerta llamó su atención.

Con agilidad se encubrió con una de las cortinas de la cama que estaba al lado de la puerta y vio con el corazón agitado que se trataba de su amigo Harry,

Eso le hizo revisar su reloj.

Vaya, casi 15 minutos tras iniciada la clase. Si que se había tomado si tiempo para llegar a la enfermería.

Bueno, ya no tenía importancia. Ron vio a su amigo caminar con desgano y se escurrió hacia la salida, algo sorprendido porque no se había percatado.

Nah, no tenía importancia. Lo que importaba ahora era que ese odioso rubio bebiera el agua.

Ojalá el caramelo estuviera lo suficiente concentrado para matar al hurón.

o.o.o.o.o

Una tensa atmósfera se apoderó de la enfermería justo en el momento en que Harry decidió avanzar por el pasillo hasta detenerse en esa cama.

No dijo nada.

De cualquier manera no serviría. No si era Malfoy su compañía.

Así que el muchacho se limitó a extender ese silencio del que el lugar se había hecho preso y se prestó a los preparativos médicos que le tenían obligados.

Sin embargo cayó en la cuenta que no era el único que hacía de ese silencio algo particularmente largo; y se obligó a posar la mirada en aquel que tantos disgustos le había causado desde que todo eso inició.

Lo que vio fue una sorpresa.

En su mente se formó una ridícula teoría en la que Malfoy había gastado parte de sus reservas energéticas. Así que estaba acumulando más energía para fastidiarlo.

Sin embargo no fue eso lo que interesó a Harry.

El causante de su más reciente humillación lucía la más apacible de las apariencias mientras estaba dormido.

Era algo tan novedoso que Harry lo sintió ajeno al rubio. Lo sintió anormal a él.

Y es que... los rasgos aniñados de Malfoy lucían tan...

... _bellos _...

_... ¿Uh?..._

Si, bueno... Aceptar que el imbécil se veía bien mientras dormía o le iba a dañar¿no?

Además no podría arruinar más su imagen gracias a cierta poción. Y definitivamente no pensaba volver a comer con el rubio.

Tendría que tener más cuidado.

Así que podía retirar ese pensamiento mientras dibujaba cada línea facial con la mirada.

No pasaría nada con ello.

... nada...

.- Oye...

Harry sintió un vuelco en el corazón ante lo repentino que fue escuchar la voz del rubio. Molesto por ello se esforzó por no demostrar su sobresalto y terminó para preparar la inyección que tendría que aplicar a esa hora.

Jugaría el mismo juego del rubio.

Probaría un poco de frialdad.

.- Potter... Tengo sed.

.-Tienes el agua a un lado –espetó Harry.

Draco se talló un ojo y bostezó. Fue entonces cuando supo lo que estaba pasando. Y cabía mencionar que era extraño. Sin embargo no le importó de momento y estiró una mano para alcanzar un vaso de cristal... el cual terminó en el suelo.

Vaya, Draco tendría que recordar que no era buena idea intentar alcanzar cualquier cosa estando medio dormido.

.-Dame tu vaso –ordenó.

Un bufido por parte de Harry fue lo que acompañó el vaso que Draco recibió, pero no le dio importancia de nuevo, en verdad se sentía muy adormilado. Así que se concentró en no derramar (mucha) agua y volvió a colocar la jarra en la mesa de noche que estaba a un lado. Después de eso bebió con calma y dejó el vaso vacío.

De nuevo miró a Harry.

Ahora, estando un poco más despierto, notó que algo no era como siempre.

.-¿Qué pasa, Potter? –preguntó con una sonrisa -¿Te castigaron demasiado por intentar golpearme?

Harry apretó los labios.

.-¿O solo recuerdas tu perdido amor "marica"?

.-Voltéate – ordenó Harry acercándose a él.

Draco parpadeó.

Definitivamente había algo diferente.

Conciente de que no era buena idea enfadar a Harry justo en el momento en que aplicaría una de esas horrorosas inyecciones, Draco apoyó el cuerpo en las manos para moverse, sin embargo una terrible sensación se lo impidió.

.-No tengo todo el día, Malfoy...

.-Es-espera... –borbotó Draco y se llevó las manos a la boca para cubrir un eructo.

.-¿El aristocrático Malfoy pierde la elegancia? –se burló Harry al escuchar eso y le tomó el hombro para acomodarlo –Vamos, no quiero que se pase la maltita hora de tu medicamento.

Oh, aunque Harry estaba seguro que no estaba listo para lo que ocurrió.

Ver vomitar a Draco Malfoy en la almohada no era algo que viera todos los días.

Muy especialmente porque eso solo fue el inicio.

Continuará.

**Notas: **A partir de este capítulo habrá mínimas respuesta de los reviews. Solo es precaución para que no me sancionen, una disculpa a todos.


	9. 08 Por eso

**Disclaimer** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias** Slash.

**Capitulo ocho: Por eso...**

.-Maldición – masculló Harry obligando al rubio a mantenerse incorporado y tomó la frente con la palma de la mano - ¿Por qué no puedes comportarte como un enfermo común y corriente?

.-Vete al carajo, Pott-

Harry se sintió asqueado.

Bien, todo eso estaba exigiendo tratamiento especial.

Harry se levantó para alcanzar la jarra de agua y vertió un poco en el vaso. Con algo de brusquedad intentó limpiar la suciedad en los labios del rubio, ya sin importarle la integridad de la almohada (o lo que formara parte de la cama), sin embargo una nueva convulsión en el cuerpo del rubio le hizo comprender que todo eso se estaba saliendo de su control.

¿Qué hacía, él, en esos casos?

Oh, si.

Harry se levantó de la cama y corrió a hurgar entre sus cosas. Con un poco de pena, y algo de asco, miró la comida que había salvado del comedor, con la intención de consumirla ahí, y la sacó de la bolsa de plástico que había logrado rescatar de su habitación desordenada. Acomodó la bolsa en la mesa, donde estaban todas las cosas, incluyendo el, ahora nada apetitoso, almuerzo del rubio y se apresuró al baño para llenar de agua un cuenco, justo el que habría deseado que Madame Pomfrey olvidara cuando a ese fastidioso le dio fiebre.

Lleno el cuenco, regresó a la cama y con absoluta maldad, disfrazada de atención, tomó la orilla de la cómoda y costosa pijama del rubio para meterla en el agua y limpiarle la cara.

Claro que Draco no lo notó. Había escogido ese momento para volver a vomitar. Afortunadamente su instinto de _elegancia dañada_ le hizo girar el cuello para hacerlo en el suelo y no encima de Harry. Aunque el moreno tenía una seria sospecha que lo lamentaría más tarde, cuando se diera cuenta que había perdido la maravillosa oportunidad de vomitar encima del _gran Harry Potter_.

.- ¿Qué rayos has estado comiendo? –preguntó Harry estirando la mano para revisar los medicamentos rápidamente. ¿Sería posible que alguno causara esa reacción y aun no se hubiese dado cuenta?... No... Porque de ser así, la habría causado antes.

Al ver que ningún medicamento lucía una advertencia respecto a mareos o cosas así, se apresuró a limpiar a Draco y le dio la bolsa.

.-Si quieres volver a vomitar, asegúrate que sea dentro de eso –dijo simplemente y se encaminó a la cama vecina.

.-Yo vomitaré donde me de la... ¡ugh!

Otra convulsión.

Harry bufó y volteó para ver a Draco. Sin embargo solo pudo sonreír al ver que le había obedecido.

Con un aspecto a su favor; se dedicó a arreglar la cama antes de volver con el rubio y retirar la pieza del pijama que había ensuciado a propósito.

Sin hacer caso a la mirada interrogante de Draco, se las arregló para levantarlo y cambiarlo a la cama. Al menos se aseguraría de que estuviera limpio mientras le duraban los mareos. Claro que la pierna pesada del rubio no ayudó en mucho, mucho menos cuando expresó ese gemido de dolor que alertó a Harry y se apresuró a acomodarlo con cuidado antes de que volviera a tener un espasmo y vomitara en la bolsa.

Que desastre.

.-Creo que necesito ayuda con esto –murmuró Harry.

Buscar a una profesional en medicina (mágica) era lo mejor. Además... nadie le había dicho que tendría que cuidar de los mareos de Draco. Bastante tenía con cuidarle la pierna rota.

¿Verdad?

Convencido de que era buena idea tener la ayuda de un adulto, caminó hacia la salida, ignorando ese nuevo ruido de Draco que le provocó un deje de preocupación. Sin embargo en la puerta se detuvo y frunció el ceño.

¿Y si era una nueva jugarreta para que su larga lista de detenciones aumentara?

Harry volteó para mirar al rubio.

No podía dejar de vomitar. Y parecía estarse impacientando.

¿Llegaría tan lejos solo para fastidiarlo?

Lo creía capaz de cualquier cosa, sin embargo jamás lo había visto involucrarse directamente en el daño que, se suponía, Harry había causado.

El moreno suspiró. En esos momentos odió su carácter realmente y caminó hasta la cama para sentarse a la orilla del agitado rubio y tocarle la frente.

No. No había fiebre.

El moreno miró la comida.

Todo estaba intacto. Probablemente el fastidioso riquillo había esperado hasta que él llegara.

¿Entonces?

Harry no había tenido un ataque de vomito mientras estuvo con una costilla rota.

Era tan... extraño.

Draco vomitó de nuevo.

Un dolor en el antebrazo de Harry le hizo mirar con sorpresa cómo se aferraba a él y de nuevo odió ese carácter que le hizo estrechar a Draco para facilitarle las cosas.

Lo que hubiese comido, que le hizo ese daño, tendría que acabar por salir.

Así que Harry fue paciente y _absolutamente pasional_ mientras se dedicaba a sostener ese cuerpo débil a cada nuevo ataque. Fue paciente al momento en que le encajaron las uñas en la piel y no dejó de sostenerle la cabeza para que no se ensuciara. Le limpió la cara de los restos que quedaban en ella y del sudor que era provocado por el esfuerzo.

Y llegó en momento en que se preocupó. Tanto que la idea de llamar a la enfermera le resultó atractiva, pese a que sabía que se metería en problemas de nuevo.

Aunque, tras casi 15 minutos no fue necesario.

15 minutos vomitando.

Eso no era normal.

Pero Draco se detuvo.

Y Harry pudo acomodarlo al estar seguro que todo estaba bien al fin.

.- Creo que a Quien-tu-sabes le gustará la idea de que sujetes su cabeza mientras vomita – musitó Draco con cinismo y cansancio.

.- No deberías compararte con él – dijo Harry.

.- ¿Crees que no puedo llegar a ser tan malo?

.- No –replicó Harry -, pero tu no eres un asesino.

Harry tuvo que ver una mirada sorprendida. Pensó que jamás había visto una mirada así, no en él. Y pensó...

... que era _linda_...

.-... por eso te odio... –musitó Draco con más cansancio y se le comenzaron a cerrar los ojos -, eres tan inalcanzable y ajeno... Odio que tengas que ser de los demás... Odio compartirte... cuando... – suspiró agotado – _te quiero solamente Para mí._

o.o.o.o.o.o

Estaba... extraño.

Distraído.

Severus Snape enarcó una ceja ante eso y se preguntó mentalmente si Potter no había terminado por enloquecer como para darse el lujo de distraerse durante una clase _especial_, con él.

Después pensó que eso podría ser a causa de Draco, sin embargo la idea no le agradó del todo. No cuando Potter estaba distraído y no molesto.

Porque la _distracción_ no podría ser causada por cualquier cosa.

Aun así, el oscuro profesor se dio el lujo de hacérselo notar y restar una generosa cantidad de puntos al finalizar el tiempo. Sin embargo notó que eso no fue tan relevante al cansado moreno que se puso a guardar sus cosas con resignación hasta caminar con desgana a la siguiente clase.

¿Qué demonios...?

.- ¡Hey! –llamó Ron en cuanto lo vio por el pasillo y le dio un amigable golpecito en el hombro -¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

.- ¿Tienes que hacer esa pregunta? – suspiró Harry -¿Por qué más¿El idiota ese tuvo la brillante idea de arrojar los intestinos por la boca?

.- ¿En serio? – Ron sonrió - ¿Cuánto tiempo?

.- 15 minutos... – dijo Harry mirando a su amigo – Mucho tiempo.

Ron pareció muy decepcionado, pero compuso su expresión al instante y pasó el brazo por el cuello de Harry.

.- ¿Y por qué esa cara? –insistió el pelirrojo.

Harry pensó rápidamente en una respuesta que no incluyera _ciertas_ palabras y arrugó la nariz.

.- ¿Bromeas? – gruñó – Fue asqueroso.

.- Pero el idiota pagó un poco – insistió Ron.

.- Ya no sé quién esta _pagando_ por quién –admitió Harry y se obligó a sonreír -, pero creo que las cosas están cambiando.

.- ¡Genial!

No mucho, pensó el moreno. Porque esas palabras se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Por más que intentaba darles significado, no podía.

Y de repente...

... se sentía... _extraño._

Debería estar molesto. Debería haber estado gruñendo por ellas. Pero...

.- Vamos a clase – dijo el moreno sin ganas de seguir pensando en ello.

Quería que todos los profesores se esmeraran por dejarle trabajos.

Quería estar ocupado para no tener que pensar en todo eso.

Muy especialmente cuando le tocase estar junto a él.

Así que se metió para caminar hasta su asiento y vio con agrado a una ocupada Hermione haciendo anotaciones de última hora.

.- Hola, Harry – saludó ella y miró a Ron – No me digas que has matado a Malfoy – dijo al reparar en la sonrisa de su pelirrojo amigo.

.- No.

.- Ayer alcanzaste a salir antes que la profesora McGonagall te diera unas notas – dijo la castaña con tranquilidad – Las tengo en mi habitación. Vamos por ellas cuando acabe la clase.

.- Claro – respondió Harry ansioso por retardar su llegada a la enfermería.

.- Bien – ella sonrió satisfecha – Más vale que dejes de sonreír, Ron – recomendó justo cuando el profesor penetró al aula – El maestro podría pensar que si hiciste tu investigación y tienes el riesgo que empiece a preguntarte a ti.

Ron arrugó la nariz al instante.

Pero es que Hermione no comprendía.

Y, ahora que lo pensaba, sería mejor no decirle.

Quizá a Harry, más delante.

Continuará...

**Notas**: Solo un pequeño agregado que me dejó preocupada. La razón por la que los capítulos son tan cortos es por la temática "cómica" a la que se ha tenido que someter... Quiero decir, lo cómico no es enteramente lo mío. Así que los hago cortos para no atrasar las actualizaciones más de lo necesario.

Muchas gracias a quienes leen.


	10. 09 Lectura ligera

**Disclaimer** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias** Slash.

**Capitulo Nueve: Lectura ligera**

.- Debe estar por aquí – dijo Hermione traspasando la puerta de la habitación para comenzar a mirar de entre los libros.

Harry apreció ese _ambiente de chicas_ que le abrumó un poco y optó por no atravesar la puerta hacia el cálido interior. Eso no le impidió ver ese lugar cargado de objetos tan femeninos y por un momento pensó que Ron estallaría en carcajadas si llegaba a verlo.

Hilarante.

Lo curioso es que la mayoría de las cosas resultaban ser de las compañeras de habitación de Hermione; seguramente ese rincón lleno de libros y más libros era el de su amiga. Justo donde ella buscaba ahora, sin encontrar los mencionados apuntes.

Bien. Así tardaría más.

No es que Harry planeara evitar a Malfoy todo el día, muy especialmente porque sabía que no podía hacerlo gracias al giratiempo; sin embargo la idea de encontrarse con él, le perturbaba a medida que sus palabras giraban en su mente.

Fueron palabras raras, la verdad. Pero aun así se vio incapaz de comprenderlas hasta decidir ignorarlas.

.- ¿Por qué no entras? –la voz de Hermione le llamó la atención.

.- Las chicas...

.- Deben estar por ahí –ella restó importancia e hizo un movimiento con la mano para que el chico pasara –No tardaré en encontrarlas, solo espera un momento.

La verdad es que el tumulto se libros y más libros hicieron dudar a Harry respecto a esas palabras. Pero no le mencionó nada a Hermione, ya que no le molestaba su demora. Así que el moreno se limitó a curiosear un poco hasta que sus ojos se toparon con algo absolutamente nuevo.

.- ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó estirando la mano para alcanzar un libro pequeño y ligero -¿ "Amor y pasión"?

.-¿Ah? – Hermione volteó a verlo y se ruborizó -¡Deja eso! – le quitó el libro – Lavender no agradecerá que tomes su novela preferida.

.-¿Novela? – Harry parecía realmente sorprendido y miró el sitio de nuevo, descubriendo que no era el único título exótico – Vaya, Hermione¿lees ese tipo de cosas?

.- ¿"Cosas"? – la chica lo miró con el ceño fruncido - ¿Por qué usas ese calificativo?

.- Es una novela romántica¿no?

.- Lo es – aceptó la chica –¿Tan extraño es encontrar novelas románticas en una habitación de chicas?

Harry tuvo la idea de que se estaba metiendo en un aprieto innecesariamente.

Hermione, por su parte, suavizó su expresión y se sentó frente a su repleto escritorio con la novela en las manos.

.- Las chicas han insistido en hacer un club de lecturas – explicó –Hasta hace poco me han convencido de integrarme bajo advertencia de no incluir textos aburridos. Solo podemos leer novelas divertidas y sencillas. Pero las chicas han traído esta clase de novelas, llenas de romances y esas cosas. Como soy la única que tiene espacio para acomodar libros, he aceptado tenerlos ordenados.

.- Oh – Harry no pareció entender en verdad.

.- No solo leo para aprender – dijo ella enarcando una ceja – Gracias a las chicas he aprendido a liberar tensiones con esto.

.- ¿Tienes tiempo para esto?

.- Soy organizada – dijo ella simplemente y se levantó para recuperar las notas que alcanzó a ver debajo de la manta de su gato – En todo caso, quien tiene tiempo de sobra, eres tu, Harry.

.- ¿Uh?

.- Hoy has estado particularmente _tenso_ –señaló ella logrando que Harry se ruborizara al recordar la razón -Deberías hacer otra cosa antes de que tus _bajos instintos _te convenzan de estrangular a Malfoy.

.- ¿"_Bajos instintos_"? – la verdad es que Harry pensó que esa no era la descripción más idónea a lo que estaba pasando - ¡Un momento¿Quieres que lea novelas románticas?

.- Es mejor a seguir con trabajos de los que no entiendes todo – ella le dio las notas – Escoge un libro. Ellas no lo notarán.

En realidad Harry no estaba convencido, pero tampoco tenía energías para discutir con su amiga y miró todos los pequeños libros hasta tomar uno al azar.

.- Gracias – dijo el chico.

.- Sólo recuerda calmarte, Harry – dijo ella preocupada – No necesitas ser violento para impedirle la ventaja a Malfoy... Al final de cuentas ignorarlo es mejor idea.

o.o.o.o.o

.- Creo que... algo esta cambiando...

Severus Snape enarcó una ceja ante esas palabras y permaneció impasible ante su mejor alumno, tendido en esa cama limpia.

La enfermera había estado ahí hace un momento. Realizó la limpieza de la cama contigua sin obtener una respuesta que le satisficiera. Después se fue. Dejando a Snape ahí.

.- ¿Cambiando? – preguntó Snape – Escucha, Draco. Los informes dicen que pronto soldará ese hueso, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

¿En serio?

Draco miró su pie y movió los dedos para notar esa sensación que le brindaba la venda.

.- Ayer me dolió – dijo recordando el momento en que Harry lo había cambiado de cama.

.- ¿En serio te dolió? – le preguntó Snape - ¿No te estas acostumbrado mucho a esta ridícula situación de ser el herido?

.-Soy el herido – replicó el rubio y miró a su profesor - ¿Qué quiere?

.- Solo estaba pensando en tu _modus operandus _– dijo Snape con frialdad - ¿Te parece inteligente tener enfadada a la persona que se encarga de cuidarte? Creo que has tenido más accidentes dentro de la enfermería que fuera de ella.

.- ¿Debería darle tregua a Potter? –Malfoy pareció seriamente sorprendido.

.- No – Severus bufó – Solo digo que no es inteligente hacer explotar ese ridículo carácter que tiene.

Draco parpadeó. La verdad es que ese era el problema. Justo el carácter de Potter que se acomodaba a toda trampa que planeara.

.- ¿Cuánto más tendré que estar aquí? –preguntó – Ya casi se cumple el mes... Estoy harto de todo esto.

.- Después del mes podrás volver a apoyar – dijo Snape y giró para salir – Sólo te pido que seas prudente. No creo que el director quiera una nueva pierna rota cuando apenas vas a sanar.

Draco no respondió a eso.

Tenía la sensación de que había hecho algo mal.

Había despertado con la idea de que algo había ocurrido... Algo que... estaba cambiando todo.

En ello pensaba hasta que vio entrar a su resignado enfermero.

Para ser la persona que había atendido a un Malfoy en una clara posición de ridículo, Potter no se veía nada animado. Arrastraba los pies hasta llegar a la cama en donde tiró todos los libros que había estado cargando. Después se puso a preparar esa odiosa inyección y lo miró seriamente.

Un rubor.

¿Un rubor?

Draco torció la boca ante eso y se acomodó para la odiosa medicina.

.- ¿Estás enfermo? – preguntó decidiendo ser un poco más _cordial. _

.- Tu eres el enfermo – dijo Harry con un tono de voz que parecía implicar mucho más de lo que decía.

Draco arrugó el ceño.

Algo estaba cambiando... _algo. _

.- Si, todo gracias a ti – replicó con cinismo y se acomodó de nuevo.

Pero...

.- ¿De nuevo tienes gripa? –preguntó Draco al encontrar ese rubor de nuevo – Estas rojo.

.- No te importa.

La verdad es que Draco tenía una seria sospecha de que ahí estaba pasando algo con lo que no contaba.

Una imagen de sí mismo le golpeó de repente y frunció el ceño.

¿No lo había soñado?

.- ¿Y cómo lo tomaron, Potter? –preguntó para cambiar el tema.

.- ¿Ah?

.- Tus miserables amigos – dijo el rubio - ¿Cómo tomaron la noticia de que había estado vomitando?

.- No se los dije – el moreno parecía realmente confundido.

Draco se rió.

.- Eres patético – declaró con seguridad – Tienes en tus manos la oportunidad de humillar a alguien y no lo haces.

.- Oh – el moreno frunció el ceño – Si. Ya sé que tú habrías hecho lo posible por hacérselo saber a todo Hogwarts.

.- Supongo que es la diferencia entre tu y yo – dijo el rubio con bastante énfasis.

.- Si – Harry comenzaba a sentir la urgencia por alejarse – Tú eres un verdadero miserable que podría aprovecharse hasta de su propia madre... Yo no tengo una de quién aprovecharme.

Draco enarcó ambas cejas.

.- ¿Debería sentir lástima por que el _gran Harry Potter _es un huérfano? – Cuestionó y cruzó los brazos – Mejor no metas a mi madre en esto... Podría olvidar que he decidido darte tregua.

.- ¿Tu qué...?

.- Tregua – repitió Draco como si eso le molestara – Voy a ser _bueno_ en lo que resta.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del moreno.

Era una buena noticia, pero...

... por alguna razón no le gustó.

Porque se acordaba de esas palabras llenas de confusión.

¿Malfoy se acordaba también?

o.o.o.o.o

.-¿Qué te pasa?

Hermione levantó la mirada de su comida y se sintió algo disgustada al ver esa sonrisa en cara de Ron.

.- ¿Podrías dejar de sonreír?

.- ¿Prefieres que tu amigo sea infeliz? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

.- La fuente de tu felicidad es lo que me molesta – señaló ella.

.- Lo que demuestra tu falta de capacidad para divertirte.

.- Basta, Ron – gruñó ella – Aunque te lo explicara no lo entenderías.

.- ¿Ahora soy tonto?

.- Solo tienes exceso de _felicidad _– evadió ella.

Ron enarcó una ceja y se puso a jugar con la comida.

.- Si, bueno... – murmuró - ¿Por qué estás preocupada?

.- Harry...

.- Ya sabíamos que ese idiota le causaría problemas.

.- Humm... – Hermione no pareció satisfecha con eso – Ron, es exasperante que no notes lo que una chica nota.

.- ¿De veras? – el pelirrojo soltó una risita – A lo mejor porque no soy una chica¿no crees?

.- Exasperante – insistió ella.

.- No quieres que me vuelva chica¿verdad?

.- En estos momentos me ayudaría más – declaró ella con acidez – Solo digo que Harry ha estado muy tenso con todo esto.

.- ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Se trata de Malfoy.

.- Pero es que... – Hermione suspiró. Podría pasársela todo el día intentando explicárselo y no lo entendería – No importa.

.- Claro que no importa... Es Malfoy.

Hermione suspiró.

Comentarle a Ron que la _convivencia _se estaba dando no le ayudaría mucho. Mucho menos cuando parecía darse inicialmente por parte de un Harry que evadía a Malfoy, cuando era Malfoy quien estaba tendido en una cama de la que no podía moverse.

Comenzaba a ser más difícil notar quien tenía la ventaja sobre quién.

Y la verdad, Hermione tenía serias sospechas de que Harry estaba perdiendo ventaja en todo eso.

Al menos esperaba que la novela que se había llevado lo distrajera un poco.

Claro que habría sido mejor idea prestarle un libro que hablase de _quidditch_, pero la muchacha tenía la seria sospecha que no era conveniente cuando Malfoy y Harry eran rivales también en ese aspecto.

Así que una novela romántica era lo mejor.

Al menos a Harry podría divertirle leer respecto a los líos amorosos de los que sus amigas charlaban por horas.

Si... era mejor distraerlo con algo nuevo.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry parpadeó tras leer el primer capítulo de su novela.

Era broma¿no?

Lo que tenía en las manos era una apasionante historia, con absoluto deje erótico entre dos personajes masculinos.

Volvió a revisar el título.

No. No había nada que previniera de eso.

Ah, pero en el resumen de la contraportada sí.

El moreno bufó haciendo a un lado el libro y se frotó la cabeza.

Leer ese tipo de _escenas_ a mitad de la noche no era... ¿O si podría ser _recomendable_?

Malfoy estaba dormido. Nadie llegaría, así que nadie debería darse cuenta que lo había leído. Además Hermione no se había fijado en el libro que había tomado.

Así que... Harry continuó leyendo.

Y leyó más... y más...

Los colores de la cara se debatían entre rojo y más rojo hasta desentrañar una historia absolutamente llamativa.

¿Quién llegaría a pensar que la literatura podía desarrollarse también en esa temática?

Desde luego no él.

Toda la grafía ilustrativa dejó de ser importante en cuanto el moreno se sumergió en un atractivo mar de descripciones en donde la comprensión de la trama desentrañó algo que le provocó miedo.

Oh... demonios.

Continuará...


	11. 10 Amplio criterio

**Disclaimer** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias** Slash.

**Notas:** Un capítulo más largo (aunque aun es corto). Agradezcan a mi beta, quien me ayudó a hacer correcciones y capturas de ultimo momento. Ah, si, agradezco a quienes se molestan por dejar un mensaje. Sería mejor idea responderlos, pero... Estoy deprimida y me limite a actualizar. Además esta ese asunto (no confirmado) de ff... así que... supongo que seguiré así. Una disculpa por ello.

AKIKO

**Capitulo diez: Amplio criterio.**

.- Si. Esta mucho mejor – dijo Madame Pomfrey con satisfacción, revisando la herida que lucía lo largo de la pierna de Draco.

Harry había permanecido ahí por verdadera curiosidad. Ver la línea amoratada en la pierna de Draco era algo absolutamente nuevo para él, ya que en todo lo que llevaba conociendo la comunidad mágica, no había visto cicatrices como esas.

Se trataba de una línea de poco más de 8 centímetros y no podía imaginar lo que la enfermera había hecho para tener que abrirla.

Ahora veía a la mujer limpiar con admirable cuidado y se alegraba en silencio no tener que hacer lo mismo que ella.

Pues, a pesar que Draco no daba signos de molestia, Harry no se habría sentido seguro al tocar la piel que se unía en esa cicatriz, justo encima de la fractura que él mismo había causado.

.- Ya esta soldado.

.- ¿Ya? –preguntaron los dos con notable emoción.

.- En una semana más podrá comenzar a caminar, señor Malfoy – aseguró la enfermera.

.- ¿No podría ser ahora? –preguntó Draco.

.- No – dijo ella determinante – Hay que acostumbrar a la pierna a su posición habitual y al peso de su cuerpo. Así que necesitará de una semana sin presión de horarios que le obliguen a trasladarse a una velocidad que no podrá alcanzar.

.- Creo que no comprendo – Draco frunció el ceño - ¿No acaba mi castigo aun?

.- Sanará de la manera muggle – dijo ella sin parecer ofendida – Eso incluye una recuperación muggle. Pero, como escogieron vísperas de navidad para pelearse, temo que pasará una dolorosa recuperación.

Draco continuaba sin entender.

.- El frío provocará que te duela el hueso, Malfoy – explicó Harry – Debido a que debes acostumbrarlo al peso que no tuvo por un mes, será más doloroso que en una época de calor.

.- Bien podrías haberme roto la pierna en una época más calurosa –ironizó el rubio.

.- Si quieres otro hueso roto, tendrás que romperlo tu mismo, Malfoy.

.- No habrá otro hueso roto – dijo la enfermera fastidiada y volvió a vendar la pierna de Draco – A partir de ahora debe comenzar a caminar un poco – miró a Harry.

.- ¿Ah? – el moreno parpadeó – Podría usar muletas¿no?

.- Las usará – dijo ella – Sin embargo un cuerpo que ha estado recortado por casi un mes estará muy débil como para manejarse solo.

.- Oh – Harry suspiró.

.- No estoy seguro de querer ir acompañado de Potter por la escuela – dijo Draco con molestia.

.- ¿Es que no escucha? – la mujer lo miró con determinación – Necesitará de, al menos, una semana para recuperar el equilibrio suficiente para caminar ayudado de las muletas.

Draco suspiró. Era eso o comenzar a maldecir por la exasperación mientras miraba a la mujer caminar con su característica agilidad y les dejaba de nuevo solos.

.- Habría sido menos problemático si te hubieras roto una costilla – dijo Harry.

.- Para la próxima puedes tumbar una pared encima de una costilla y no de una pierna –ironizó el rubio.

Harry bufó.

.- Ya te lo dije, Malfoy... El próximo hueso tendrás que romperlo tu.

Draco resopló.

¿Por qué las _treguas_ tenían que ser tan aburridas?

.- Bueno... – evadió - ¿Qué hubo en la clase de hoy? –comenzó a buscar entre las cosas de Harry, estirando el brazo con bastante agilidad para alguien que necesitaría ayuda para recuperar el equilibrio.

.- ¡Oye! – protestó Harry recuperando sus cosas - ¡No agarres mis cosas!

.- ¿Por qué te has puesto rojo? – se extrañó Draco.

.- ¡No te importa!

El rubio parpadeó hasta sonreír con absoluta maldad.

.- ¿Qué escondes? – intentó recuperar la bolsa desgastada, pero Harry fue más ágil -¿Algo vergonzoso? Oh, vamos... ¿El _buenecito_ esconde algo que no puede mostrar?

.- Se llama "privacidad", Malfoy. De vez en cuando deseamos tenerla.

Draco lo miró.

¿Privacidad?

¿El¿El gran Harry Potter¿El famoso y popular… ?

.- No digas idioteces – declaró esforzándose por atrapar la mochila.

.- ¡No son idioteces!

La verdad es que Harry comenzó a sentirse en reales apuros. No pensaba dejar que se enterara de la clase de lectura que tenía en el interior de su mochila.

¡Claro que no!

La sensación de sentirse absolutamente idiota por mantenerse al alcance de Malfoy comenzó a invadirle y decidió levantarse para alejarse. Sin embargo el movimiento coincidió al tener a un rubio bastante cerca y _enredado _lo que provocó que ambos terminasen en el suelo.

Por un momento Harry tuvo miedo.

Su instinto le hizo rodear al rubio contra su pecho para protegerlo contra el suelo y se incorporó con cuidado para mirar directamente hacia la pierna que sanaba.

Todo bien.

Afortunadamente el rubio se había movido lo suficiente para que las mantas se enredaran entre sus piernas. Así que eso, y el cuerpo de Harry, había amortiguado el golpe.

Harry suspiró aliviado.

Y entonces pasó...

Le resultó curioso rememorar una escena...

No... Rememoró un fragmento.

Justo la parte donde ambos estelares terminaban en el suelo, como en esa vez... y... y...

Harry se ruborizó violentamente y se las arregló para apartar a Draco sin lastimarlo.

Agitado por lo ocurrido alejó su mochila y dejó que sus cabellos desordenados acudieran al rescate para cubrir su terrible color escarlata.

.- ¿Qué pasa? – le escuchó preguntar a Draco.

.- N-nada.

.- ¿"Nada"? – el rubio enarcó una ceja - ¿Y por qué pareces _león _atrapado? – soltó una risita – El gran _León Gryfindor_, atrapado y absolutamente nervioso.

Harry se atrevió a levantar la mirada, absolutamente ofendido.

.- No estoy _atrapado_.

.- ¿De veras? – Draco se acomodó, teniendo cuidado de manejar su pierna sin lastimarla – Últimamente has estado extraño... ¿Por qué no recuerdas tu posición para que esto funcione?

¿Po- ...?

.-¿"Posición"? – Harry estaba desconcertado.

.- Si, ya sabes... - Draco parecía cansado y se aventuró a apoyarse en la cama para ponerse de pie. Sin embargo estaba débil aun y un balanceo hizo que Harry se levantara velozmente para atraparlo y evitar que cayera.

No fue buena idea.

El calor del aliento del rubio chocó contra su cuello enviando un claro mensaje a su cerebro.

Harry se odió.

.- Tu posición… - continuó Draco moviéndose para acomodarse en la cama. Aparentemente no había notado... _nada_ - ... aquella que te pone _debajo _de mi.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior al sentir esa miseria que le inundaba cuando él se separó.

Dio dos sabios pasos hacia atrás y giró.

Necesitaba escapar.

En verdad lo necesitaba.

.- Voy por agua – mintió y caminó hacia la salida. Estando en la puerta se detuvo – Solo sabe esto, Malfoy – dijo – yo jamás estaré _debajo_ de ti.

Draco parpadeó cuando la puerta se cerró.

Vaya. Todo eso había sido muy extraño.

Bastante extraño en verdad.

El rubio desvió su mirada hacia la jarra llena de agua y recargó la mejilla en su mano.

.- ¿Qué demonios...?

o.o.o.o.o

.- ¿Tan pronto? – preguntó Hermione viendo a un ruborizado Harry frente a la chimenea - ¿Qué te pareció?

.- Interesante – evadió Harry, seguro que ella no sabía el título del libro que se había llevado – Es un tipo de lectura que se puede consumir en una noche...

.- Por eso es lectura ligera – dijo ella encogiendo los hombros – Pero no es bueno que no duermas, Harry. Deberías leer mientras cuidas de Malfoy... De día.

¿De día?

Jamás.

.- No quisiera dar más armas a Malfoy para que tenga una docena de anécdotas a sus descendientes.

.- Oh, es cierto – dijo ella comprensiva – Bien. Dame el libro, lo llevaré a su lugar.

Harry se ruborizó.

.- No te preocupes – dijo ella – Las chicas no se dieron cuenta que faltaba.

.- ¿Los has leído todos? – preguntó Harry con curiosidad, al entregarle el discreto libro.

.- No – respondió ella guardando la novela y se ruborizó – Es que... a veces les hago trampa a las chicas...

.- ¿Trampa?

.- Transmuto las pastas de un libro de hechicería para que crean que leo una novela romántica – admitió ella – Así que no le leído todo. A lo mucho dos novelas.

.- Oh... – Harry se sintió desilusionado.

La verdad no sabría explicar todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Quizá pretendía charlar con Hermione sobre ello.

Aunque... quizá fuera lo mejor.

Sin embargo la desilusión duró bastante, incluso en las clases se vio distraído y malhumorado por qué deseaba comprenderlo.

Algo grave estaba pasando y no lo entendía. Solo podía asegurar que tenía relación con esa novela romántica.

.- ¿Harry?

El chico se sobresaltó y giró para encontrar a esa tímida pelirroja.

.- ¿Qué pasa?

.- Es lo que quisiera saber – dijo Ginny - ¿Te preocupa algo?

.- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –preguntó el moreno un tanto a la defensiva.

Ginny suspiró.

.- Tienes una expresión bastante peculiar – dijo ella – Solo vi una expresión así cuando estuve a punto de... morir.

¿En serio?

.- No sabía que estuvieses "conciente" en ese momento.

.- Te sorprendería saber lo que pasaba en mi cuerpo en ese momento – dijo la pelirroja -, pero no viene al caso. ¿Qué es aquello que no quieres ver Harry?

El moreno parpadeó ante esa pregunta.

Verse imposibilitado para dar una respuesta despreocupada le _preocupó _y solo pudo mirar esos inteligentes ojos de la hermana menor de su mejor amigo.

Ginny suspiró.

.- Me parece imposible no notar que estás preocupado –dijo con tono conciliador – Espero que Malfoy no lo note también ya que podría causarte más problemas.

.- Ya tengo problemas – dijo el moreno desviando la mirada.

La pelirroja lo pensó por un momento hasta sonreír.

.- ¿En verdad es un problema para ti? Siempre he pensado que tienes la solución a todo, Harry... Tu puedes hacer de los problemas una oportunidad... Gracias a eso me salvaste la vida.

Harry se sintió halagado por eso, pero... si pudiera describir su mente con una sola palabra utilizaría "caos". Había un sin número de pensamientos rondando en su cabeza, todos ellos difíciles de entender, cada uno de ellos peligroso.

No podía dejar de pensar en ello mientras la pelirroja decía algo más para retirarse. No podía dejar de tener la impresión que algo había cambiado.

Algo había cambiado con él... Su mirada hacia él... Su... _odio_.

Y la verdad resultaba curioso notar como esos pensamientos se amoldaban a cierto personaje principal de cierta novela romántica, con esa peculiar temática que tanta curiosidad le había causado.

No estaba molesto por la novela. A pesar del tema tratado lo encontró interesante y, a veces, divertido. Incluso llegó a encariñarse con el personaje principal cuya vitalidad le hizo confiar en la continua solución a los problemas que el autor se empeñó en colocar en su camino. Le agradaron los momentos difíciles en que pareció derrumbarse completamente y de los que tuvo que levantarse con la frente en alto. Le gustaron los problemas, la cruel crítica de la sociedad, el rechazo, la firmeza y esa bella fortaleza con la que se aferró a aquello que era (o sentía).

Podía, incluso, admitir que estaba por admirar al personaje principal, aún sabiendo que se trataba de la burda creación de una persona con bastante tiempo libre.

Sin embargo, la realidad insistía en mezclarse con la información recibida. Por alguna razón se veía identificado con ciertas situaciones que rozaban su estabilidad.

Lo cierto es que desde que ese ridículo castigo inició no conoció paz mental, pero ahora veía a su propio corazón riesgo.

Harry se sobresaltó.

¿Su _corazón_?

¿Desde cuándo había puesto en riesgo a su _corazón_?

Había tenido momentos de tensión, cierto; y en momentos quiso hacer pagar al rubio de la misma manera, pero jamás sintió en riesgo a su _corazón_.

De hecho hasta en ese momento se daba cuenta que _tenía un corazón_.

Cielos... Casi era igual a como ocurrió con ese simpático personaje.

¿Qué seguía?

"Sus palpitaciones se convirtieron en roces suaves y estallaron en caricias para transformarse, un día en palabras de amor..."

Harry palideció.

¿Por qué tenía que recordar justo ese fragmento?

Con un bufido se sacudió de esos pensamientos y empujó la puerta de la enfermería. Al instante tuvo que ver a Malfoy sentado a la orilla de la cama, mirando el piso de manera pensativa.

Maldito Malfoy.


	12. 11 Sentidos alertas

**Disclaimer** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias** Slash.

**Notas: **Oh, si, lo olvidé. Colocar a Ginny arrebatándole su vergüenza (suponiendo que aun la tenga hasta el libro 6) fue solo por mero uso auxiliar. También esta ese detalle de la habitación... hum... creo que eso si se modificó; Harry entró, eso es lo que importa.

Gracias.

**Capitulo once: Sentidos alertas**

.-Si quieres suicidarte necesitas mayor altura -dijo Harry caminando para ver los medicamentos.

.-O puedo convencerte de tumbarme el colegio encima -ironizó el rubio. -En realidad te estaba esperando para ponerme de pie; quiero caminar lo antes posible.

.-¿Draco Malfoy "ocupa" de mí?

.-Te _utilizo_ -corrigió el rubio con una burlona sonrisa y se enderezó un poco hasta apoyar el pie sano en el piso. Con sus manos se aferraba a la cama.

Harry miró eso con curiosidad, notando el cuidado con el que el rubio comenzaba a colocar peso en su pierna vendada.

¿En qué otras cosas tendría ese _cuidado_?

Hasta el momento sólo había conocido la calculadora manera con que lo ofendía y hacia enfadar.

¿Cómo sería tratada la _persona amada_?

Harry suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza y se acercó para arrodillarse y tocar por encima de la pierna.

.-Hermione me platicó un poco de esto -dijo -El músculo se encuentra débil, así que habrá que ejercitarlo.

.-Por un momento pensé que te gustaba tocarme.

.-Es sólo mi castigo¿recuerdas? -el moreno hizo girar el tobillo con suavidad -Me interesa que camines, así podré continuar con mi vida...

"Y olvidar ciertas cosas"

.-También es mi castigo -le recordó Draco.

.-Apoya de nuevo -ignoró Harry y sonrió satisfecho -Probablemente no halla mucho problema con esto.

Draco frunció el ceño antes de volver a sentarse en la cama.

.- ¿Dónde están esas _cosas_ por las que preguntaste a la enfermera, Potter?

.- ¿Las muletas, dices? – Harry se incorporó - Me imagino que no deben tardar en traerlas.

.- Si estuvieras tan interesado en deshacerte de mi ya habrías ido por ellas.

Harry parpadeó.

Esas palabras le parecieron tan lógicas que se encogió de hombros intentando sacudirse la inquietud que nació por no haberlo hecho ya. Así que caminó de nuevo hacia la salida sintiendo que el aire se tornaba más respirable a medida que se alejaba del rubio, y empujó la puerta, dispuesto a buscar a la enfermera.

Sin embargo, justo al estar fuera, permaneció quieto.

Miró su mano de manera pensativa y por un momento estuvo a punto de maravillarse por la capacidad humana de percibir la suavidad de otra piel, así como su calor.

Inmediatamente se odió por ello.

Notar el rumbo que estaban llevando las cosas no le hacían muy feliz, pese a que se sentía capaz de _aceptar,_ una vez que llegara a _comprender_.

Después de todo, en _eso_ se había convertido su vida. Tener un problema, resolverlo (cómo fuese posible) y guardar la experiencia para futuras acciones. En eso consistía el aprendizaje. Era eso lo que pretendía hacer.

No tenía porque sobrepasar su estilo de vida. No debía ser rebasado, si es que, lo que pensaba, podría ser cierto.

¿Pero... qué esa _eso_ que comenzaba a inundarle el pecho con dolorosas inhalaciones?

¿Qué era ese cosquilleo en su piel que recorría todo su cuerpo a esa sorprendente velocidad?

Harry torció los labios.

_"Sus palpitaciones se convirtieron en roces suaves y estallaron en caricias para transformarse, un día en palabras de amor..."_

¿Palabras de amor?

.- Creo que comienzo a entender la razón por la que Mike comenzó a creer que estaba loco – se dijo con humor, recordando a su inexperto personaje principal en ese mismo mar de reflexiones.

Y la verdad no podía culpar a Hermione.

Más bien, parecía, que Ginny tenía razón. No lo había visto...

... ya estaba ahí...

... pero...

No se había dado cuenta.

... Hasta ahora.

o.o.o.o.o

.- Lo escuche hace un momento – dijo Ron acercándose – La serpiente comenzará a caminar dentro de poco. Eso te librará de él.

Harry levantó la mirada de las notas que Hermione le había prestado para estudiar (de ultimo momento) y sonrió a su amigo.

.- Aun debo estar ayudándole una semana –dijo a Ron.

.- Con casi un mes aguantándolo creo que es poco.

Harry suspiró. No pensaba lo mismo. No ahora.

.- Creo que esta será una semana difícil –admitió Harry.

Ron parpadeó ante la respuesta falta de animo por parte de su amigo.

.- Pero ya es la ultima semana - dijo.

.- Supongo que es lo bueno – Harry se masajeó el cuello llamando la atención de Ron – En una semana más podré librarme de ese molesto Malfoy y podré dedicar mi vida a lo mismo.

Harry se tensó ante esas palabras.

¿Qué era _"lo mismo"_?

¿Podría comportarse de la misma manera sabiendo lo que... sabía _ahora_?

En eso pensaba el moreno cuando un piquete lo tomó desprevenido y dio un molesto brinco en su asiento, logrando, con ello, golpearse una rodilla.

.- ¡Ron! – regañó tras comenzar a sobarse -¿ Qué diablos haces?

.- Pruebo tus reflejos – dijo el pelirrojo enarcando una ceja – Los resultados no son de lo más satisfactorios.

.- ¿Mis reflejos? – el chico parecía perplejo.

.- Eres el buscador de nuestro equipo de _quiddich_ – dijo Ron con un tono de voz bastante serio – Eso te hace capaz de detectar cualquier movimiento, por más veloz que sea, pero no pudiste prever un dedo que te ha picado.

.- Me has picado en la espalda – dijo Harry irritado – Uso los lentes en la cara, no en la nuca...

.- Lo que demuestra – continuo Ron sin hacerle caso – que estás absolutamente tenso.

Bueno, en eso tenía razón, pero...

.- ¿Y por eso me picas en la espalda? – insistió Harry y su mano acudió a intentar alcanzar la parte lastimada, sin éxito.

.- Estás bastante irritable – dijo Ron con burla.

.- Lo estarías también si alguien te picaran de repente.

Ron ignoró eso también y se sentó pensativo.

La verdad es que eso dio un mal presentimiento a Harry, pero cuando vio que su amigo abría los labios para decir algo, la oportuna entrada de la profesora atrasó la "brillante" idea a la que había llegado.

Perfecto.

Ahora solo tenía que abarrotarse de trabajo y más trabajo.

Aunque, pensar que Ron se olvidaría de la situación tan fácil, había sido algo absolutamente ingenuo por parte de Harry. La evasión a la que sometió a su mejor amigo no sirvió lo suficiente para mantenerlo alejado durante los siguientes días en los que el moreno fue víctima de "pruebas" a sus reflejos. Cada una de ella más dolorosa que la anterior, donde un simple dedo ya no bastaba.

Claro que Harry estaba tenso.

No necesitaba las pruebas de Ron para que lo supiera.

La tensión había estado creciendo a medida que fue víctima de eróticos sueños donde su co-protagonista era cierto rubio, tendido en cierta cama, que se balanceaba al comenzar a caminar con _cierta_ torpeza.

Así que, ver a Ron a mitad del camino, tras casi 4 días de exitosa evasión, no le extrañó en absoluto.

Lo que si se le hizo raro fue notar ese frasco en las manos y una sonrisa que causaría miedo a cualquiera.

.- Lo hice para ti – dijo Ron con orgullo.

Harry miró por largo tiempo ese frasco hasta enarcar una ceja.

.- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó simplemente y tuvo que enfrentarse a otra sonrisa de su amigo – No esperas que beba eso¿verdad?

.- Lo encontré ayer – dijo Ron persiguiendo a un Harry que había iniciado su huida a la enfermería – Lo preparé lo más rápido que pude. Mis hermanos me ayudaron a conseguir los ingredientes.

.- ¿Lo probaste con alguien? – preguntó Harry sin dejar de caminar.

.- Seamus... – Ron no dejaba de perseguirlo – Esta bastante tranquilo... Es más, ha caído dormido encima de la sopa. Hermione tuvo que levantarlo antes de que...

.- ¿Una poción para dormir? – preguntó Harry con exasperación – Se supone que debo estar despierto.

.- Deja que el hurón empiece a hacerse responsable de su estupidez. Lo que necesitas es una noche de tranquilidad, pero con esa compañía tendremos que _crear _esa tranquilidad _artificialmente_

.- Me parece bastante inusual – insistió Harry intentando acelerar el paso.

.- Irregular es que estés caminando hacia la enfermería, en donde se encuentra Malfoy, evadiendo a tu mejor amigo, que ha hecho algo para ayudarte.

Harry se detuvo.

Eso era suficiente para derrumbar cualquier duda y cambiarla por culpabilidad.

.- Esta bien – accedió y tomó el frasco para beberlo - ¿Seguro que Seamus no murió tras beber esto?

.- Dormirás como un bebe – prometió Ron – Un buen descanso pondrá alerta hasta el más magnífico de tus sentidos.

Harry suspiró.

La verdad es que tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso.

o.o.o.o

Lo curioso de estar en el interior de un castillo tan frío como ese, era sentir el clima templado de la enfermería.

Aunque Harry comenzaba a sentir ese _bochorno_ que lo arrancó de su pacifico sueño y parpadeó para moverse y quitarse las mantas.

Hacía calor.

¿Era normal que hiciera calor a mitad del invierno?

No ahí.

El muchacho volvió a acomodarse para seguir durmiendo.

No se sentía con el humor suficiente para despertar y perder el sueño a esa hora (fuese la que fuera).

Pero...

... seguía haciendo mucho calor.

Harry gimió ante eso volvió a moverse con pereza.

Una sensación abrumadora en su cuerpo le hizo gemir y se vio experimentando algo absolutamente nuevo que le provocó un dolor en el vientre bajo.

Era...

_... vaya._

Aun medio dormido, posó su mano en el pecho.

Otra descarga.

Harry tuvo que parpadear intentando comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, cuando un nuevo dolor en su vientre le hizo tocar un poco.

Era una broma¿no?

El moreno se incorporó con pereza y gimió al tocar su propia firmeza.

La situación le pareció tan ridícula que deseó soltar una carcajada.

Pero no lo hizo.

Por alguna razón no le pareció una buena idea.

Entre su nublada mente fue capaz de reconocer un deseo primitivo que le hizo levantarse para caminar a un lado de la cama contigua.

Miró desde lo alto.

Y, extrañamente, supo exactamente lo que debía hacer.

Continuará...

_Dos o tres capítulos más y terminamos. Besos a todas._


	13. 12 Tomar sin pedir

**Disclaimer** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias** Slash.

**Notas: **Este capítulo no lo recomiendo a mentes cerradas y carentes del buen gusto de la descripción erótica... Pero como la mayoría somos de las del buen gusto, disfrútenlo.

_Pídeme que sea vulgar. _

_Quiero aprender todo aquello que la sociedad tacha para hacer temblar tu cuerpo de sucio deseo. _

_Pídeme que aprenda malos hábitos. _

_Pídeme que te tome una y otra vez. _

_Ambos lo disfrutaremos. _

_Te lo prometo._

Capítulo doce: Tomar sin pedir 

Su piel ardía.

Todo su cuerpo ardía.

El calor se extendía rápidamente al grado de volver ese dolor insoportable y exigía una pronta solución.

Por el momento, la solución más cercana estaba en la cama contigua.

Justo sobre ella.

Tendido, se veía una preciosa figura dormida de cabellos rubios. Su respiración tranquila llamó su atención poderosamente, y de repente quiso alterarla.

Quiso tornar esa tranquila respiración en algo incontrolado y violento.

Harry se sentó a la orilla de la cama mirando ese perfecto rostro dormido. Con una mano acarició la suave mejilla y la sensación de esa piel le erizó la piel de nuevo.

Suave.

Tal como esperaba.

Harry frotó su mano en la mejilla hasta deslizar el pulgar hacia los labios.

Sentir la humedad en ellos le hizo evocar su pobre conocimiento acerca de un beso y, de pronto, tuvo la necesidad de tener uno.

Justo con él. Justo en esos labios.

Entonces Draco se movió.

Eso le hizo retirar la mano como si hubiese tocado algo que le quemaba y permaneció a la expectativa.

Nada. No despertó.

Y la verdad es que verlo así, tan sereno, tan delicado... Le producía ese hormigueo incesante en el vientre

Alentado por eso. Comenzó a delinear las facciones con las yemas de los dedos.

Las cejas, la nariz, el contorno de los labios, la barbilla y el cuello.

... y después...

Una palma se aventuró a posarse sobre ese pecho tranquilo para frotar por encima de una tetilla.

Fascinante.

Pero no tanto como ese sonido estrangulado que emanó de la garganta del rubio.

Uno sonido inconsciente que solo podía ser producido por alguien que aun estaba dormido, pero que comenzaba a luchar contra ello.

Harry se planteó la posibilidad de detenerse.

Sin embargo la idea fue aun más dolorosa que aquello que aumentaba de tamaño bajo su vientre y apretó los ojos en un vano intento por reprimirlo.

_Imposible_.

Aun cuando podría "tocarse", le resultaba aun más horroroso a estarlo _haciendo_ con Draco.

.- ¿Potter?

Harry volvió a abrir los ojos.

Ver la expresión adormilada en el rubio le golpeó de lleno y el dolor aumentó.

La verdad es que no le apetecía una pelea. No en esos momentos.

Así que, aprovechándose del estado adormilado de Draco, y sintiendo su inquietud, hizo aquello que su actual estado le incitaba a hacer.

Se inclinó sobre el rubio y cubrió los labios masculinos para acallar cualquier otra pregunta.

Draco terminó de despertar.

_¿Qué... era eso?_

Una rápida señal a su cerebro le hizo comprenderlo. Y la verdad no le hizo feliz tener a Harry tan cerca.

Un mar de preguntas intentaron escapar de sus labios, pero se encontró con que seguían cubiertos por aquella boca que comenzaba a tantear entre ellos con la lengua.

Era una broma¿no?

Aun aturdido por lo que estaba pasando, se dedicó a empujar a Harry con todas las fuerzas.

No era un sueño. Podía sentirlo.

Podía sentirlo _completamente._

El empujón debió hacer reaccionar a Harry, pero las sensaciones se hicieron más intensas y solo se le pudo ocurrir lo horrorosa que era la idea de detenerse.

No quería hacerlo.

No lo haría.

Y, por más raro que pareciera, supo lo que debía hacer.

Aprovechándose un poco de estar "encima" inmovilizó las manos de Draco colocándolas por encima de su cabeza y sujetándolas. Ver la mirada sorprendida del rubio, dada la nueva acción, le satisfizo un poco antes de inclinarse a probar esa suave piel en su barbilla y resbalar a su cuello.

Daría resistencia, y Harry lo sabía, pero con una pierna débil, no podría hacer mucho.

... Además...

... esperaba excitarlo también.

Harry deslizó una mano por el costado. La otra continuaba aprisionando las de Draco para impedirle escapar.

No debió gustarle. Y Harry lo notó al instante.

Los movimientos que el rubio hacia le resultaron interesantes; especialmente aquellos que rozaron su cuerpo contra el de Harry.

Seguramente no lo hacía a propósito. Sin embargo no era algo que a Harry le molestaba.

Al contrario.

El calor que se traspasaba del cuerpo de Draco provocaba deliciosos mensajes; alentándole a continuar.

.-Ya basta -protestó Draco -¿Es qué te has vuelto loco?

Harry soltó una traviesa sonrisa y se atrevió a posar sus ojos en los de Draco.

.-La palabra _locura_ no alcanzaría a describir lo que siento en estos momentos - citó una frase que le había encantado y besó la mejilla del rubio hasta deslizar los labios a su oreja y soplar suavemente. -Quiero contagiarte esa locura - murmuró y sonrió al ser capaz de percibir un temblor en el cuerpo que permanecía cautivo bajo el suyo. - Quiero murmurar palabras _sucias_ a tu oído mientras te _hago el amor._

Draco jadeó con muda sorpresa y movió su cabeza para evitar el roce de ese cálido aliento en su oído.

Una traicionera reacción de su cuerpo le hizo saber que el placer comenzaba a superar la sorpresa ante lo que estaba pasando y gimió humillado al escuchar otra sexy risita por parte de Harry.

Lo había notado.

Harry había notado que comenzaba a disfrutarlo y Draco se sintió absolutamente atrapado en un juego que no entendía porque había iniciado.

Odió esa sensación.

Y sin embargo, los labios del moreno parecían poseer un efecto anestésico que adormecía sus dudas una a una, arrancándole sonidos que jamás había emitido frente a otra persona.

¡Y era terrible!

Draco se mordió el labio inferior cuando unas palmas frías hicieron contacto con la piel caliente de su pecho.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en que sus manos fueron liberadas, y sólo pudo atender esas manos que subieron la parte superior de su costosa pijama hasta hacerla resbalar por los brazos que aún tenía lazados sobre su cabeza.

El cuello de la pijama chocó contra su nariz.

Draco soltó una carcajada ante eso y dejó que Harry terminara de sacarle la prenda, solo para escucharlo reír. La estúpida idea de usar pijamas con botones al frente le inundó de repente, pero no pudo emitirlo por lo que continuó.

.-Luces hermoso.

Esas palabras turbaron a Draco. Sintió que el moreno le peinaba los cabellos y de nuevo le invadieron bastantes dudas.

.-¿Por qué? -preguntó a un Harry que había comenzado a juguetear con el elástico del pantalón.

.-No lo sé -admitió Harry tirando la prenda y miró el cuerpo joven con real admiración. -No es posible que a alguien _como tú_ se le permita ser tan perfecto.

Draco frunció el ceño.

Exigentes caricias fueron hechas en sus piernas deslizándose hacia arriba y unos labios dulces acallaron la siguiente pregunta que deseaba hacer.

Harry adoró el momento en que descubrió la firmeza de su acompañante.

La simple seguridad de que estaba causándole placer hizo que algo en su interior se regocijara y decidió que quería más.

Causarle más sensaciones placenteras. Provocar más gemidos controlardos hasta desbocarlos y convertirlos en gritos. Ver más de ese precioso rubor que acudía a adornar las mejillas de Draco y lo hacían ver como un milagro hecho realidad.

¡Quería más!

Harry se deshizo de la prenda inferior y tomó el miembro con una mano.

El jadeo que Draco emitió le hizo sonreír con _morbosa satisfacción_ y continuó acariciando.

.-No -Draco jadeó de nuevo -... espera. No me toques ahí.

.-Pareces necesitar especial atención justo "ahí" -reiteró Harry con burla.

.-Es humillante -gruñó el rubio y empujo a Harry. -Detente; esto no está bien.

Harry miró los confundidos ojos del rubio y sonrió.

.-¿No te estás sintiendo bien, Malfoy?

Draco se ruborizó. Pareció imposible dar una respuesta que fuera coherente y se diera a tiempo. Al menos no antes de que ese tierno beso le invadiera la boca.

.-En ese caso... -musitó Harry acariciando sus labios -... está _bien_.

Harry adoró la manera con la que el rubio humedeció sus labios innecesariamente. Acallando cualquier otra duda trazó una senda de besos por su cuello y pecho. Saboreó la sal que comenzaba a aparecer en ella y detuvo la punta de la lengua en el ombligo para bajar más.

Harry se detuvo justo a ese punto.

Claro que sabía lo que pasaría si continuaba. Sabía lo que debía hacer.

Pero... ¿sería adecuado continuar?

Un agudo dolor en el vientre le dio la respuesta y se incorporó para comenzar a quitarse la ropa.

La mirada atenta de Draco le animó a seguir. Notar ese interés y deseo resultaron un aliciente para terminar de quitarse la ropa y unirse al rubio en la cama.

.-¿Y qué va a pasar? -musitó Draco.

.-Todo -prometió Harry abrazándole y volvió a besarlo.

Dos yemas resbalaron por la ingle del rubio hasta tocar ese punto tan sensible, protegido hacia su interior.

.-No -protestó Draco.

Harry sonrió. Ese juego comenzaba a gustarle.

Excitar al rubio se convirtió en su misión inmediata; así que experimentó con caricias nuevas y más atrevidas. Arrancando sonidos más escandalosos e interesantes. Doblegando su resistencia a cero.

Lo tocaría por completo.

El momento en que Harrry pudo palpar ese aterciopelada intimidad superó todas las acciones anteriores, y el sólo imaginar estar en su interior le hizo arder de incontrolada pasión.

Oh, pero no podía ser impaciente. Prepararía todo con sumo cuidado, como había aprendido, y la parte cumbre sería perfecta.

Todo sería perfecto.

Así que se dio tiempo para tocar y preparar.

Disfrutó de esos sonidos exóticos y varias veces expresó satisfacción en el oído del moreno con pecaminosas palabras.

Se olvidó por completo del recato y de todo aquello que lo había estado frenado. Se olvidó de lo que lo controlaba en situaciones normales.

No atendió aquella voz que le recomendaba analizar la razón de todo _eso_.

Solo se dedicó a lamer, chupar, morder y acariciar. Solo escuchó y se dejó escuchar.

Solo...

... amó...

La emoción se le galopó de repente.

Resultó tan intensa que solo pudo acomodar ese cuerpo sudoroso y caliente para abrirse paso en su interior con sumo cuidado.

Harry lo encontró _irresistible_.

Su cuerpo estaba colmado de sensaciones sexuales, pero aquello que más le cautivó se centró en un rubor y una respiración agitada.

Quería más. Provocar y darle más.

Por eso inició esa suave danza que lo adentró al fondo de ese cuerpo para deslizarse fuera de nuevo.

Y lo hizo más veces.

Apoyó la frente en la almohada y las manos en el colchón. No pudo identificar a quien pertenecían los gemidos escandalosos. Solo identificó un dolor. Ese que Draco le provocó al encajarle las uñas en la espalda, instantes antes de que el clímax explotara en ambos jóvenes.

Harry se dejó caer sobre Draco y sonrió.

Se había dado cuenta.

Por fin se había dado cuenta.

.- Te amo... – murmuró emocionado y comenzó a llenar de besos esa cara ruborizada.

No hubo respuesta. Y tampoco la esperó.

El sueño lo venció antes de transformar sus emociones en palabras.

Y justo antes de quedar completamente dormido pensó que estaba bastante _relajado_.

Mucho, muy _relajado_.


	14. 13 Lo que solo uno siente

**Disclaimer** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias** Slash.

**Capitulo trece. Lo que solo uno siente**

Ron emitió un quejido tras recibir un fuerte golpe de su mejor amigo y se sobó el hombro adolorido.

.-Lo siento -dijo entendiendo claramente la razón.

.-Ni siquiera deberías hablarme -gruñó Harry. -¿Cómo se te ocurrió darme a beber "eso"?

Ron soltó una apenada risita.

.-En verdad no lo supe a tiempo -dijo el pelirrojo con las mejillas rojas -Fue un ridículo asunto de "letras pequeñas"¿sabes?

.-Tus "letras pequeñas" me causaron "grandes problemas" -replicó Harry.

.-Seamus amaneció muy "relajado".

Harry suspiró. No podía negar que sí había amanecido bastante "relajado", sin embargo acumuló mayor estrés, horas después de caer en cuenta de la nueva situación.

Era absolutamente ridículo haber caído en "ese" tipo de trampa con "ayuda" de una poción, cuya finalidad relajante se cumplía por vía sexual.

.-Si te diste cuenta de lo que pasó con Seamus, no sólo yo debí golpearte.

.-Me pegó -aceptó Ron encogiendo los hombros-, pero también lo escuchamos.

.-¿"Escuchamos"? -Harry se ruborizó.

.-Todos -Ron se rió nerviosamente-. Fue muy escandaloso. Jamás desee estar noqueado como esa noche.

.-Ojalá yo hubiese estado noqueado -lamentó Harry.

.-No pudo ser tan malo -dijo Ron antes de ver la mirada asesina de su amigo y enrojeció de nuevo. -Bueno; con Malfoy a un lado, todo es malo.

.-Si -dijo Harry con amargura y dejo caer su mochila en la silla. En realidad la palabra "malo" no alcanzaba a cubrir una adecuada descripción. -Sólo hazme un favor -pidió-, cuando quieras ayudarme, asegúrate que no sea con pociones o tareas.

Ron se sentó a un lado de Harry y suspiró.

.-Lo prometo -dijo al fin-. Oye; siento haberte provocado problemas...

.-No te apures-. Harry sonrió con resignación. -Imagino que puedo envenenarme en cuanto empiece lo peor.

.-Tampoco debe ser para tanto...

Harry volvió a suspirar.

En realidad sí sería peor. Muy especialmente porque Harry había amanecido, no sólo relajado, sino también "abandonado".

La situación no fue mejor cuando recordó a la perfección todo lo que ocurrió la noche anterior.

Por un lapso, de más de una hora, la idea de lanzarse por la ventana no le pareció tan mala. Sin embargo, la sensación traicionera de su cuerpo le impidió levantarse y hacerlo.

Quizá sólo era aquello que se aferraba a lo único bueno que le había quedado. Seguramente su herido corazón había decidido apartar el vacío que sintió al despertar y poner a cambio esa satisfacción sexual de la que su cuerpo se regodeaba.

Seguramente.

Lo cierto es que costó aceptar que había cometido una entera estupidez; más aún, que ésta había sido real y no uno de sus intranquilos sueños.

Costó levantarse a ignorar esa amplia ventana por la que habría podido clavarse de manera preciosa y evitar pensar en todas las cosas que ahora no podía sacarse de la cabeza en esos momentos.

Pensar daba miedo.

¿Habría manera de convencer a Hermione de borrarle la memoria?

Harry suspiró sin percatarse de la ceja levantada de su amiga, que acababa de llegar y sacó lo necesario para iniciar una clase en la que no quería estar.

.-¿Qué le pasa? -Hermione miró a Ron, quien se ruborizó. -¿Algo que ver con Seamus? -adivinó.

.-¿Cómo sabes lo de Seamus?

.-Uno de tus compañero de cuarto se encargó de comentarlo a todo el mundo -dijo ella y miró con reproche a Ron- ¿Esa es tu idea de "ayudar"?

.-Solo quería que se relajara.

.-Harry tiene suerte de seguir con vida tras beber una poción preparada por ti.

.-En realidad habría preferido veneno -intervino el moreno con una conciliadora sonrisa-, pero lo mejor es dejar el tema. Ya paso de todas formas.

Hermione no pareció satisfecha, pero accedió a dejar el tema. Antes de que Ron agregara otra disculpa inútil, entró la profesora McGonagall y Harry agradeció la carga de trabajo a la que fue sometido.

Pese a ello no pudo estar enteramente tranquilo. Una parte de su corazón sentía real curiosidad por saber lo que Malfoy pensaba, pese a que la razón no le recomendaba averiguarlo.

Lo cierto es que, desde que despertó, estuvo tentado a buscar al rubio y saber lo que pasaría de una vez por todas.

No podría ser nada bueno, pero en un rincón de su corazón aún guardaba una ingenua esperanza.

Porque mientras ambos estuvieron juntos algo cambió.

Hubo un momento en que la barrera alrededor del corazón del rubio se derrumbó y Harry se sintió capaz de tocarlo. Hubo un instante en que esa mirada clara se humedeció con una emoción en el fondo.

No había dejado de tener miedo, pero quería saber.

En eso pensaba Harry hasta el momento en que tuvo que levantar la mirada y ver a la jefe de su casa con una expresión severa.

Incapaz de comprender lo que había ocurrido, volteó en busca del apoyo de sus amigos y descubrió con horror que no estaban. Eso le hizo mirar su reloj, solo para descubrir que la clase había terminado sin que se diera cuenta.

.-Ven conmigo -dijo la profesor y caminó con Harry detrás-. Hay muchas cosas que me inquietan -dijo acomodándose tras el escritorio-, sin embargo "algo" me limita a un solo aspecto que requiere de pronta respuesta.

.-¿Sí? -preguntó Harry con un tono de voz que intentaba ser seguro.

Minerva se mantuvo serena hasta que unos golpes inseguros se escucharon en la puerta.

.-Adelante, Malfoy.

El corazón de Harry brincó y bajó la cabeza deseando que la tierra a sus píes se abriera y lo tragara.

Escuchó ese conocido sonido que el rubio hacía al caminar con ayuda de una muleta y aquellos que hizo para sentarse a un lado de él.

.-¿Me mandó llamar? -preguntó Malfoy con bastante calma.

.-En efecto -la mujer volvió a ponerse de píe-. Como ambos saben, su castigo fue impuesto con el objeto de que aprendieran "algo".

.-Estoy seguro que el aprendizaje de Potter "satisfacerá" a afortunados beneficiarios -siseó Draco con un tono burlón que logró encender la cara del moreno.

.-Potter no se comporta mal, tratándose de otros -reiteró la profesora y miró a su alumno-. ¿Has aprendido algo, Harry?

.-Mi carácter -musitó el chico-. Creo que pensaré las cosas por más veces antes de actuar.

Draco torció los labios.

.-¿Señor Malfoy...? -continuó la profesora.

.-Aprendí que los muggles son inútiles. Y creo que su incapacidad para tratar heridas puede ser una de las causas de su desastrosa sociedad.

Minerva enarcó una ceja.

.-¿Eso es todo?.

.-¿Debería haber más, profesora? -preguntó Draco con una inocente expresión.

La mujer arrugó la nariz.

.-Supongo que no -dijo finalmente-; pueden retirarse.

Draco fue el que salió primero. Harry escuchó sus pasos torpes y se levantó en cuanto la puerta se cerró.

.-Harry -lo detuvo la mujer-. Ya no necesitarás el giratiempo.

El chico hizo un ademán afirmativo y colocó el aparato sobre el escritorio.

Sintió que no solo el giratiempo había quedado sobre la madera.

Su estúpida esperanza quedó ahí también.

Estaba... derrotado.

o.o.o.o.o.o

La verdad es que era de esperarse, pensó Harry con bastante lógica mientras corría por el pasillo para llegar a tiempo a su próxima clase; la noche en que cometió su "acto de libertad" arriesgó todo ante el único ser humano que no arriesgaba nada. Así que no era extraño que le ignorase por completo aún cuando estuvo en juego la frase "te amo". Después de todo se trató de Malfoy.

Harry bufó al llegar a ese punto, casi como lo había estado haciendo esa semana. La verdad es que todo parecía absolutamente claro hasta que su memoria le recordaba ciertos episodios. Todos ellos en donde Malfoy era más de lo que había conocido.

Harry se detuvo frente a la puerta cerrada de las frías mazmorras y maldijo. Su vida se había convertido en un desastre desde que el castigo terminó y le ocurrían cosas como esas.

Perder esperanza y giratiempo al mismo tiempo desorganizó todo, provocando que perdiera algunas clases, como en ese momento.

Estaba mal.

Afortunadamente no había arrastrado a sus amigos a lo mismo, sin embargo tener tiempo para pensar siempre le provocaba un dolor que comenzaba a odiar.

Harry suspiró y giró para caminar hacia la biblioteca.

Al menos debía entretenerse un poco antes de que su corazón le reprochara por no insistir en algo que, su mente sabía, estaba perdido.

Fue al llegar a las escaleras que Harry sintió que su corazón se regocijaba de forma ingenua. Al levantar la mirada tuvo que encontrar esa preciosa figura y de nuevo odió su desorganizada agenda que había permitido todo eso.

.-Malfoy -susurró sin poder evitar que su traicionera emoción se notara.

.-¿Paseando, Potter? -se burló Draco-, tan seguro está de tus capacidades que te das el lujo de coleccionar inasistencias¿no?

.-Tú también estás fuera -replicó Harry un poco a la defensiva.

Draco sonrió.

.-Tu error, Potter, es seguir creyendo que estamos en la misma situación. Como puedes notar -levantó un poco el elegante bastón negro por el que había cambiado la estorbosa muleta-, yo no puedo andar con velocidad por el castillo... más aún en invierno. Así que puedo llegar un poco tarde.

.-¿Un poco? -preguntó Harry con amargura para evitar preguntar algo más peligroso.

¿Sería cierto?

¿Había pensado que ambos eran iguales?

Harry se sacudió ambos cuestionamientos al ver que el rubio daba el primer paso que lo acercó a las largas escaleras.

.-Espera -pidió y corrió hacia arriba hasta estar a un lado suyo.

Draco enarcó una ceja.

.-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

.-Voy a ayudarte -gruñó Harry y vio que el rubio retrocedía con dificultad hasta apoyarse en el enorme marco de la ventana.

.-¿Seguro? -el rubio sonrió con cinismo-. No estás intoxicado de nuevo con una poción "relajante"¿verdad?.

.-¿Ah?-. Harry no podía estar más sorprendido.

.-¿Creíste que podías mantenerlo en secreto? -preguntó Draco con crueldad-. Todo el colegio lo sabe. Tu miserable amigo probó una poción en Finnigan, pero los efectos secundarios escaparon de sus manos. Así que saltó un simpático comentario por el afectado: "Harry tuvo que pasarlo peor ya que bebió la misma poción".

Harry suspiró derrotado.

.-No es la mejor ayuda que Ron me ha dado-, admitió.

Entonces se le ocurrió.

Fue su loco corazón quien se lo hizo saber y que se regocijó aún más.

¿Sería posible...?

.-Eso parece tenerte molesto, Malfoy-, susurró perdiendo algo de inseguridad y acudió a sentarse a un lado de él.

.-¿De qué hablas?-. Draco arrugó su perfecta nariz.

.-Te molesta...- repitió el moreno, satisfecho de provocar esa reacción-. Saber que hice todo eso por efecto de una poción debió herir tu orgullo¿cierto?

.-¡Me atacaste sexualmente!- exclamó el rubio ofendido y se retiró del sitio para encarar a Harry, quien se veía bastante tranquilo-. Con poción o sin ella, eso fue lo que hiciste.

.-No te resististe por mucho tiempo -observó Harry.

.-Provocar que seas violento no es inteligente -retó Draco con notable furia.

Harry sonrió.

.-Así que sí aprendiste algo después de todo ¿mmm?

Draco torció los labios.

.-Sin embargo no es a lo que me refiero-, insistió el moreno -¿te causó desilusión pensar que no te había hecho el amor por mi propio deseo?.

.-Solo fue sexo -Draco tenía los dientes apretados.

.-¿Te sentiste mal al pensar que había dicho "te amo" por causa de una poción, Malfoy?

Draco palideció. Fue eso lo que alentó a Harry y sintió que su esperanza había vuelto.

.-Me di cuenta desde que tuviste esa fiebre-, musitó Harry conmovido por el recuerdo. -Necesitabas de la ayuda de alguien. El gran Malfoy necesitaba ayuda- apretó los labios. -Yo no soy el mejor en esos casos, pero aún así no me atreví a llamar a nadie más...

Draco se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba temblando debido a la rabia.

.-Entonces comprendí que no quería compartir ese instante con nadie más- continuó Harry -No quería que nadie más viera lo vulnerable que podías llegar a ser. Lo quería solo para mí...

.-Mentiroso -acusó Draco.

.-¿Crees que miento? -preguntó Harry con melancolía. -¿No fuiste tú quien mintió al decir que odiaba que fuera inalcanzable y de todos? -negó con una triste sonrisa. -Yo pienso que eres tú quien miente.

Un movimiento veloz recordó a Harry la razón por la que era Draco Malfoy su enemigo.

Los cristales se rompieron a su espalda, y el moreno se sintió impulsado sin tener oportunidad de reaccionar correctamente.

Harry se sintió correr. Llevó en su memoria la sonrisa satisfecha cruel de Malfoy hasta el momento en que el duro suelo irregular amortiguó el golpe.

Un dolor agudo en su pierna le hizo gemir.

Después de eso todo fue sombras y bendijo a la inconciencia que le abrazó.

**Notas: **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron mensaje. Como ven todo se guarda para tener un final adecuado. Un Malfoy jamás dejará de ser un Malfoy, sin embargo es cierto que nadie ha llegado a conocer a uno realmente para decir que son tan crueles. Pero... ¿hasta dónde llega el concepto de cruel?

Nos vemos en el último capítulo.


	15. FINAL irresistible

**Fe de erratas: **

Harry se sintió **correr**. Llevó en su memoria la sonrisa satisfecha cruel de Malfoy

Harry se sintió **caer**. Llevó en su memoria la sonrisa satisfecha cruel de Malfoy

_Ya se me hacía raro a mi también._

**Disclaimer** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias** Slash.

... por eso te odio...

Eres tan inalcanzable y ajeno...

Odio que tengas que ser de los demás...

Odio compartirte... cuando...

_te quiero solamente Para mí._

**Capitulo final: Irresistible.**

Un estruendo horrible se dejó escuchar en los pasillos.

También, un grito desgarrador y el golpe en el exterior.

Fue definitivo.

Nada importó.

Un corazón cayó por la ventana para golpearse casi dos pisos abajo.

Su cuerpo se abrió exponiendo una horrible herida.

Desde arriba... unos ojos grises miraban con fría satisfacción.

Nada importó.

Nada.

o.o.o.o.o

McGonagall avanzó por entre los pasillos con inusitada velocidad hasta encontrar el camino hacia la oficina principal.

Entre las manos tenía apretado un pergamino. Bastante apretado.

Con tensión murmuró la clave para entrar a la oficina y se encontró con su viejo director y Severus Snape.

. – Albus – musitó ella con tensión.

El anciano hizo un ademán para invitarle a sentarse, pero es que Minerva no podía... No.

.- Albus... – insistió ella con tensión.

.- Solo ha sido una pierna rota, Minerva – dijo Snape con bastante calma – En lo personal creo que es lo justo.

.- ¿Justo? – refutó ella con energía – Se supone que aprenderían algo... ¡Se supone que su castigo era para que aprendieran algo! – insistió alterada.

.- Potter bien pudo aprender a volar... –dijo Snape con oscuro humor.

.- ¡Severus! – regañó la mujer con los puños apretados.

.- No necesitas preocuparte, Minerva – dijo el viejo con un suspiro – No es como esperaba –admitió - , pero han aprendido algo.

.- ¿La manera de hacerse volar fuera del castillo? –preguntó ella furiosa.

.- Quizá debería agregar eso.

.- ¡Albus!

.- En realidad creo que se trata de convivencia... Algo extraña, pero convivencia al fin.

.- ¿Si? – ella pareció absolutamente escéptica.

.- Si –confirmó Severus con algo de fastidio – Creo que te parecerá interesante saber quién es el voluntario para cuidar de Potter mientras cumpla con su dolorosa recuperación.

Minerva enarcó una ceja.

Y volvió a hacerlo al escuchar el nombre del voluntario.

.- Por Dios... Ahora si van a matarse.

o.o.o.o.o

Un susurro corto el silencio que había abrazado su persona por tiempo indefinido.

El dolor volvió.

Más tenue… mas soportable; pero dolor al fin de cuentas.

Justo el dolor que le despertó para hacerle emitir un gemido antes de humedecer su boca seca e intentar enfocar la vista en el oscuro lugar donde se encontraba.

Lo conocía.

Harry reconoció el enorme sitio encima suyo y movió la cabeza para ver el montón de camas que se acomodaban de forma impecable hasta la puerta principal.

La enfermería. Estaba seguro.

¿Qué hacia ahí?

Ya había acabado con su castigo¿no?

Un nuevo pinchazo en su pierna le hizo suspirar. Los recuerdos le invadieron y comprendió perfectamente parte de lo ocurrido.

Demonios.

Comenzaba a calcular parte de las consecuencias hasta que un suspiro llamó su atención.

Al instante volteó, solo para encontrarse con esa figura estilizada, sentada en el marco inferior de la ventana. Mirando a través de ella como si la nieve fuera lo más maravilloso de todo el lugar.

La elegancia que irradiaba resultaba dolorosa aun, Harry que deseó no verla. Y de manera ingenua apretó los ojos.

.-Me di cuenta desde que nos obligaron a entrar en el bosque prohibido – se escuchó la voz de Draco

Harry tuvo que apretar la manta con las manos ante la confusión que aumentaba.

.-Ya te había odiado por rechazar mi amistad- continuo el rubio- y tener que caminar por entre ese oscuro camino, en el Bosque prohibido, fue el colmo. Entonces apareció "eso"… El miedo me paralizó por segundos, pero reaccioné a tiempo para correr y alejarme - Draco sonrió con burla – Pero hubo un momento en que me di cuenta que había huido solo.

.-Huiste solo - corroboró Harry.

.-Y me sentí _mal_- Draco arrugó el ceño- Tiempo después supe que no era una emoción _aceptable_. Así que me obligué a odiarte… Y cada vez te odié más.

.-No comprendo.

.-Fuiste héroe _de todos_… Salvador _de todos_… El ideal… - suspiró- Harry Potter, el chico dorado _de_ _todos_… Ajeno e inalcanzable. Tan irresistible y, cada vez, mas odioso.

El corazón de Harry bombeó con más dolor.

Ninguna de esas palabras resultaría lo más romántico que hubiese escuchado en su vida, pero tenía algo absolutamente revelador y conveniente.

.-¿Te diste cuenta?- preguntó entonces.

.- Si- Draco se puso de pie con bastante cuidado, antes de acercarse a la cama donde Harry había despertado – Antes que tú… Con menos "violencia" que tú.

.-Tantos años…

.-Una razón más para odiarte – se burló el rubio y se sentó en la cama – Por eso no podía creer que te atrevieras a "hacerlo"… Cuando supe que una poción te había motivado, te odié más.

Harry sonrió con un poco de tristeza.

.-¿Me creíste cuando dije que no había sido así?

.-No- admitió Draco- Sin embargo había algo en tu mirada que… me _dolió_…

El moreno se atrevió a mirar a su acompañante.

Reconoció esa mirada confundida que había visto en si mismo los últimos días y le dolió el dolor que alcanzó a percibir de repente.

-Ya había renunciado a que esto sucediera – dijo Draco con seriedad- Que ocurra, de repente, me hace pensar que no es verdad.

.- Es verdad- aseguró Harry.

Draco sonrió enarcando una ceja.

.- Eres un tonto, Potter. Jamás dejaré de creer eso.

.- Hay un "pero"¿verdad?- Harry lo miró con esperanza.

.- Lo hay- admitió el rubio y le acomodó el cabello negro- Aún con ese carácter ingenuo y manipulable, eres _irresistible_.

.- ¿Lo soy?

.- Lo eres – se burló el rubio-, sin embargo me eres más atractivo "abajo".

¿Ah?

Harry tuvo que luchar ante esas palabras hasta que las mejillas se le encendieron, cuando pudo comprenderlas.

.- Hermoso... – musitó Draco con una sonrisa –Has estado tendido en esa cama las últimas 24 horas y, por un momento, me pareció ver lo que habías visto... Por un momento lo entendí. Pero es una molestia que te hallas enamorado de mi en solo un mes cuando toda mi vida escolar se ha vuelto un infierno. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Potter?

.- ¿En verdad estabas seguro que pasaría? –musitó Harry.

.- No – Draco frunció el ceño – Yo perdí la esperanza desde que mi corazón me hizo saber esa ridiculez... – torció los labios – Tu me la regresaste esa noche, al hacerme el amor... y me la volvieron a quitar esos rumores. – soltó una risa amarga – Me rompiste el corazón en menos de un día y nada me había preparado para ello.

.- Lo siento...

.- Las cosas cambiarán¿verdad?

Escuchar a Malfoy hacer esa pregunta con _ese_ dulce y temeroso tono de voz, sorprendió a Harry.

.- Cambiarán... –aseguró Harry.

Draco sonrió.

.- ¿Incluso el sitio? – insinuó – No me parece que puedas estar "ariba" el el mes que viene.

Harry suspiró.

. –Incluso eso – aceptó.

.- Haré que adores tu nuevo lugar- aseguró el rubio con travesura y frotó sobre la venda que cubría el hueso roto- Tengo cerca de un mes para hacerlo.

.-¿Método muggle?

.-Es tu castigo- Draco se encogió de hombros.

.-¿Y tu castigo?

.-Soy tu enfermero¿no?

.-¿Para quién es el castigo?- insistió Harry.

.- Para ti- aditió Draco y se inclinó para besar la punta de la nariz-, pero ya me encargaré de que se torne lo contrario.

Harry sonrió

**_Notas de la autora:_**

****

_Pues si, este es el final... Desde un principio tenía pensado que fuera así, pero debo admitir que me costó un poco de trabajo llegar hasta él. Y ahora que lo veo terminado no me lo puedo terminar de creer._

_Imagino que le tome cierto cariño al fanfic. Creo que fue un reto hacer una historia donde nadie terminara muerto, no lo sé. Aun así me parece idóneo._

_¿Otro fic?_

_Bueno, si... pero tardará en ser publicado (eso creo). Por el momento me dedicaré a mi sueño. Empezare con los trabajos serios de mi manga. Así que eso augura un receso en mi desarrollo literario, al menos en el campo de los fanfics. _

_Aun no es enteramente definitivo... Lo poco que conozco de mi misma me ha enseñado que no puedo pasar mucho tiempo sin imaginar cosas y plasmarlas en párrafos. Tampoco puedo pasar tiempo sin enseñárselo a todo aquel que lo quiera leer._

_Por eso es que aun no lo sé._

_Lo que sé es que me siento agradecida por todos ustedes, que leyeron este sencillo trabajo._

_Más que un medio para hacerme de fama, lo veo como una manera de contra con jueces que me auxilian a mejorar mi joven narrativa._

_Claro, eso no niega que me regocije al leer sus mensajes... ¿quién no lo haría?._

_La mitad de estos capítulos se extendieron para ustedes, como un pequeño tributo al tiempo que dedican a este espacio. _

_Muchas gracias._

_Hasta la próxima... _

_Akiko Koori_


End file.
